The Bond of Master and Servant
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Millennia ago, Ironhide saved a baby Mechanimal panther cub from invading Decepticons and raised it to be a warrior for battle. She was his faithful companion and best friend. But during a surprise attack on them by the Decepticons, they got separated. Hearing Optimus Prime's call, she sets out to find her master on a strange new planet called Earth. This is Zephyr's story.
1. Chapter 1: Where the Wind Blows

The Bond of Master and Servant

Millennia ago, Ironhide saved a baby Mechanimal panther cub from invading Decepticons and raised it to be a warrior for battle. She was his faithful companion and best friend. But during a surprise attack on them by the Decepticons, they got separated. Hearing Optimus Prime's call, she sets out to find her master on a strange new planet called Earth. This is Zephyr's story.

Author's Note: Got this idea from watching Ravage on Transformers: ROTF. I hope you all like it! Oh, this takes place after Revenge of the Fallen but ignores Dark of the Moon. Hey, I didn't like it when Michael Bay killed our favorite weapons specialist off! The jerk! Dx

Disclaimer: Transformers and other stuff belong to Hasbro. Zephyr is mine. And some Movie DVDs I own.

Chapter 1: Where the Wind Blows Part 1

~ _Flashback~_

 _(thoughts)_

 _~A black and red striped twin-tailed Mechanimal panther walked alongside her master down the streets of Lacon. Her head held high as she purred with contentment when her master gently petted her head. He looked down and smiled at her. "Excited to be spending the day off with me huh girl?" The panther growled happily and nuzzled her master's hand. Yes she was happy. She loved spending time with him no matter what they were doing. Cybertron was in the midst of a thousand year war and she was trained from creation for battle. The strict training she did everyday made her powerful and stealthy. Her master made sure that she stayed at the top of her game. She was his weapon, and damn proud of it._

 _"Rrow!"_

 _The tall black Mech chuckled and gently poked her nose. "I'll be glad when this war is over Zephyr... Me and my Bonded were talking and she wants to have Sparklings soon."_

 _Zephyr looked up at him and mewed. It was about time her master and mate had cubs of their own. And of course she couldn't wait to Sparkling-sit them too. She wrapped her two tails around his waist and purred again, letting him know she was happy for them. He gently rubbed her head and looked around the city. Lacon was the biggest city on Cybertron and hasn't been touched by the war. The Autobots made sure of that. He chuckled when he felt his pet speak Telepathy with him._

 _"I know girl. You're worried about the War huh?"_

 _The panther nodded and hugged his waist tighter with her tails. Like her master she loved fighting and felt a jolt of pure ecstasy whenever she killed Decepticons. But she was worried about the fate of her home also. She couldn't keep fighting forever, her master plus other Autobots wanted this war to be over. Over so they can have little Sparklings of their own. Her thoughts were cut off when an explosion shook the downtown area they were in. Various Neutrals that didn't like to fight ran for cover as some Autobots stationed in the area fired back at them. Another explosion shook the ground as both Mech and Panther regained their balance._

 _"Primus! The frag was that?!"_

 _Zephyr snarled as she looked up to the sky; Six Decepticon Seekers were shooting off explosives everywhere and destroying everything in sight. The head Seeker was none other than Starscream. The Mech growled and powered on his cannons, immediately shooting at them. But somehow his attacks were deflected off of them. He realized what was going on and cursed at them._

 _"Decepticon Fraggers!" He didn't understand it, Seekers usually plan sneak attacks without causing too much attention to themselves. This time they're going for a full on assault. He looked at his companion and saw her shooting at them as well. Her twin tails doubled as powerful cannons thanks to her master. One of the Seekers spotted them and fired a plasma charge at them. "Zephyr! Get out of the way!" She looked up and dodged the blast in time but saw a huge piece of steel falling towards them. Zephyr ran to her master and shielded him from the wreckage when another explosion went off. This one more powerful than the last. The only thing she could remember was her master calling her name when she blacked out._

 _"ZEPHYR!" ~_

...

Zephyr woke with a start and immediately powered on her cannons. She scanned the darkness for any threat with her bright golden optics, but none came. She sighed and powered down her weapons, irritated that she'd been woken up.

( _Ugh... Another dream echo. Fragging hate that...)_

She stretched and yawned, not in the mood for recharging anymore and looked down at the city below her mountain-top perch. This foreign planet she was on was lively at nighttime. She watched as the organic fleshlings moved about, laughing and enjoying themselves without a care in the world. _(If only they knew... They wouldn't be so carefree.)_ She sighed again as she looked up to the night sky. It was around 4:00am as she looked at the stars. It's been over 1000 years since she's last seen her beloved Master. She missed him greatly and worried if he was alright. Her and her Master shared a special bond with each other. Not like in the way of Sparkmates and Symbiotes, but a bond of Master and Servant. Warrior and Weapon. They were able to feel each other's thoughts just by being near each other.

A gentle wind blew past her, heading north. The feline sniffed the air and closed her optics for a moment, breathing in the scent the wind carried upon itself. _(Master... He's here, I smell him...)_ Zephyr knew her master was somewhere on this planet, and she was determined to find him. She opened her optics as she transformed into a Black 2011 Jaguar XF sports car with red jagged racing stripes on it and sped off towards the city below.

 _(Don't worry Master Ironhide... We will be together again...)_

AN: Yeah I know, short as hell. But I'll leave it at that for now. This will be a two-parter. R&R please! Those who review get cookies! Or a veggie cookie if you're vegan. :3


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Wind Blows

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Wow I posted this up fast! xD Enjoy part 2 of this chapter! Oh, I'm not too familiar with Cybertonian phrases of Time. Like Joor, Vorn, etc. So I'm leaving them out. It's too confusing! *eats a cookie*

Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. The OC's I make are.

Chapter 2: Where the Wind Blows Part 2

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

It was a slow day at N.E.S.T and everyone was either on patrol, training, or in a human term; being lazy. Ironhide was in his room fixing up his new weapons and cleaning them out. As he fixed them up, his mind was elsewhere. It's been over 1000 years and he still hasn't heard anything on Zephyr or her whereabouts. He sighed through his air vents, he missed that MechaPanther dearly and was worried about her. Last time he seen her was on Cybertron during Starscream's surprise attack on Lacon. He smiled. Ironhide remembered when they first met, he found her in the metallic forests where all kinds of Mechanimals lived. Zephyr was only a little Cyber-cub when they met. He remembered the look on her face when she saw him.

 _~Ironhide was walking through what was left of the Metallic Forests. The Decepticons tore up the area, leaving destruction in it's wake. A few Mechanimals survived and were relocated to another area. He shook his head and growled._

 _"Damn Decepticons... How could they do such a thing to them?"_

 _He kept walking when he heard something move. Whipping out his cannon, he looked around and tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. Getting irritated, he called out. "Come out whoever you are! I know you're hiding here!" The rustle of some metallic bushes could be heard as he turned around with his weapon aimed at it. He watched for a few nanoseconds as something black with red stripes limped out. It had four legs, two tails, and big wide cat-like optics. Ironhide lowered his cannon as the little Mechanimal mewed up at him weakly._

 _"Mew... Mew..."_

 _"You poor thing..." He leaned down and gently picked up the little cyber-cub, holding it close to him he noticed it was injured and really weak. The little cub started crying as it tried to move away, Ironhide gently rubbed it's back and cooed at it to calm it down. "Shh... It's okay little one, you're safe now." It stopped crying and looked up at him. Ironhide smiled as it mewed and licked his arm. He walked out of the area and stopped, in front of him was a dead body of a larger MechaPanther, except it was white with red stripes. The cyber-cub turned it's head and started mewing franticly and was reaching out with it's paws. Ironhide put two and two together._

 _"Oh no... That's your creator isn't it little one?"_

 _"Mew! MEW!"_

 _Ironhide felt sparkbroken at the sight; the cub was an orphan and had no one to take care of it. He watched as the cyber-cub in his arms reached out franticly for its mother, not realizing it was offline. He petted it as it looked up at him with tears in its optics._

 _"I'm sorry little one... She's gone..."_

 _The cyber-cub snuggled up in his arms and started crying again, not only for losing it's mother but because of the pain it felt from it's injuries. Ironhide walked away and gently petted the distressed cub. "There, there little one. Everything's going to be alright. How about I take care of ya? I'm sure your creator would like that." The cub looked up at him as it wiped the tears away from it's optics. It wrapped it's tails around his wrist and spoke to him using telephy. The black Mech was shocked to hear it speaking to him in his CPU. It asked if he'll take care of her. He nodded and gently poked it's nose, making it giggle at the contact. "I'll take good care of you little one. Now what to call you?" The cyber-cub tilted it's head and spoke to him again. Ironhide blinked his optics then chuckled._

 _"You're named Zephyr?"_

 _The cub nodded and licked his hand, making him laugh. "Okay little one. Zephyr it is."_

 _"Mew!"_

 _Ironhide smiled and carefully made his way out of the ruined forest. Zephyr nipped at his fingers playfully and mewed at him. "Haha! You're a feisty one." He left with his new friend Zephyr and headed back to Lacon.~_

Finishing up with his weapons, he sat them on the table and walked out his room. He needed to clear his CPU. Sure he missed his loyal companion dearly but without her by his side he felt empty. He walked outside and looked up at the sky. _(Zephyr... I pray to Primus you're safe... Wherever you are.)_ He headed towards the Rec Room, High Grade Energon sounding good to him about now.

...

Zephyr sped at 80mph down the freeway, expertly weaving in and out through the traffic. This alternate form she chose was perfect for her. Sleek and fast. Plus the brand name was named after one of Earth's felines; the Jaguar. Zephyr has only been on this planet for a week and was getting used to her new surroundings. She noticed that the fleshlings, Humans as they were called, would glance at her and some would even touch her whenever she was parked somewhere. They were odd creatures. Most of them ogled over how pretty her red stripes were or how beautiful she was. Humans seemed to like vehicles that were sleek or tough-looking. She still didn't understand why they liked them so much, but as long as she stayed hidden she didn't care.

Zephyr got off the freeway and felt her fuel tanks gumble, she was hungry. Earth's natural fuels were tasty to her; it reminded her of the meat-flavored Energon her master always gave her. She pulled up at a Chevron gas station and darkened her windows. Then she activated her holoform: a tall 5'9 dark-skinned woman with long black hair tinted with red stripes and a curvy figure that'd make men look at her twice. Her eyes were a golden color and slanted, giving her the cat-eyed look. It wasn't hard for her to use her holoform plus it didn't require much energy to maintain either. She looked at herself and noticed she was wearing no clothes. She's a Mecha-panther so why should she? Looking around she saw the humans wearing clothes. And if she got out of the car wearing nothing it'll draw too much attention. She groaned and soon a red dress appeared on her body along with red high heels. She got out of her cabin and looked at the gas pump in front of her.

 _(Hmm… Which should I get? Premium and Unleaded taste so yummy.)_

She was trying to pick which one to get when a man walked over to her. He looked Zephyr up and down and smirked. Her body was enticing to the eye and he liked what he saw. "Hello Ma'am. Are you having any trouble?" Zephyr looked up at him and frowned, she didn't like how he was looking at her. She shook her head no and looked back at the gas pump when she felt him touch her arm. "Are you sure ma'am? Because you know, I could help you with that." The man slowly traced his finger down her arm and chuckled slyly. Zephyr was getting annoyed so she smacked his hand away and spoke to him.

"I don't... need any... help."

Seeing the look in her eyes and hearing the tone of her voice made the man back away and held his hands up. He soon walked away as she made her decision on the Premium gas. She put the pump in her gas opening and drunk to her hearts content. Looking around she saw the same man flirting with another woman and sighed. _(Ugh, how revolting... Seems like the males of this species are too gun-ho on thinking with their spikes.)_ Zephyr didn't like talking to others either, only her Master and his mate are the ones she talks to. Others she didn't bother with. Soon the pump stopped and her form shuddered a little. That gas tasted so good to her that she almost had her holoform fizzle out. She put the pump back and hacked into it to trick the machine that she paid for it. Good thing her friend Jazz taught her how to hack into things. Zephyr got inside her cabin and shut the door, driving off and going down the road. Her form disappeared seeing as she has no use for it at the moment. She opened her hood a little and burped loudly, snickering when the driver behind her slammed on his brakes, thinking the sound was a random backfire.

 _(Humans are so skittish. It was only a burp.)_

With her fuel tanks full of the tasty gas, she suddenly felt tired. She pulled into a park and parked under a shady tree for a nap.

...

"Ironhide? Cybertron to Ironhide!"

"Hm? Oh, what was it you were saying?"

"Dude, you've been zonin' out on me for the past 5 minutes. You okay man?"

Ironhide was deep in his thoughts when Jazz called him. He wasn't alright; he was missing his companion so much that his spark hurt just thinking about her. Ironhide shared a special bond with his pet, one that rivals bonds between Cybertronians and Symbiotes. When a Mech or a Femme shares a bond with a Mechanimal they can use that creature as a weapon. The Mechanimal transforms into whatever weapon their master infuses in them, plus they inherit their master's personality. Those with bonds like that are said to be powerful and deadly in battle. Ironhide and Zephyr were of no exception. He looked at Jazz who was staring at him worriedly and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what? Something must be on your processor to make you zone out like that."

Ironhide grunted and looked down at his cup of Energon. "It's nothing important."

"Nothin' Important? Hide' if you're thinkin' so much about it then obviously it's important. So what is it?"

"I told you it's nothing Jazz. Just drop it." He got up to refill his cube with more High Grade and muttered something too faint for Jazz to pick up. Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. Something has got the Weapons Specialist down and he has no idea what. Then something clicked in his CPU; He now knew what was getting Ironhide so down. It was fairly obvious.

"You're missin' Zephyr aren't ya?"

Ironhide glanced back at his friend who was grinning like he won in one of Bumblebee's video games. He sighed through his vents and leaned on the wall. He spoke softly after a few minutes of silence. "Yea, I do." He almost flinched when Jazz jumped in his face pointing a finger at him. "HA! I knew it! You miss your little pussy don'cha?!" Ironhide slapped his hand out of his face and scoffed. "So what if I am? She can take care of herself."

"Dude I know how ya are." The silver Mech crossed his arms and smirked at him. "You always get like dis wheneva' you start thinkin' bout' her."

Ironhide drunk his High Grade in one gulp and blankly stared at him. He was getting irritated and wanted to drop the subject. "Get like what?"

"Like dis dude!" Jazz waved his arms in front of him to empizise his point. "Why not just start lookin' for her? I know that pussy misses ya too and it wouldn't surprise me if she's somewhere on dis planet searchin' for ya."

"Like I said before, she can take care of herself. We may have a special bond but she won't go offline from being far away from me. Zephyr's too strong for that." Ironhide unconsciously rubbed his right arm where a strange Cybertronian symbol was. He always did that whenever he was worried about her. Jazz noticed this and gently punched his arm, smirking. "I'd beg to differ Hide'. She's like an extension of yourself or sumthin'. Pit I don't know how that works but she's hurtin' just as much as you are." Ironhide closed his optics and sighed through his vents. Jazz was right, if a Mechanimal gets separated from its Master then they'll become weak. Not only that they feel pain from being so far apart from them. He frowned. Could Zephyr be in pain just from being apart from him? What would happen if she couldn't find him or if he couldn't find her? Ironhide opened his optics and walked past Jazz and out of the Rec Room. Jazz turned and followed him. "Hide'? Where ya goin?"

"To find Zephyr what else?"

Jazz grinned and folded his arms. "Then I'll check the Main Computer. If I find her I'll let you know."

Ironhide glanced back at him and smiled. "Thanks Jazz." He walked to the front entrance of N.E.S.T and transformed, speeding out on the tarmac and heading towards the main road. If he could pick up on Zephyr's signal then he'll be able to find her. The wind blew in his direction and surrounded the armor of his alt mode, carrying faint traces of a scent he faintly recognized. He sped up faster, determined to reach his location.

 _(Don't worry girl, I'll find you no matter where you are.)_

AN: This chapter adds on a hint of mystery don't chu think? xD Oh I don't know if I should post this in the Movie section of Transformers or in the Transformers/Beast Wars section. Hell I'll probably post them in both sections. *shrugs* Let me know in Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding in Plain Sight

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Wow! 17 Favs and 12 Follows! I'm happy you all liked it! :D  
 **Vodid:** Thank you for your review! I thought it was spelled "Lacon" all this time. I dun goofed. xD And now I know to leave the story here on the Transformers section. Thank you again. Vodid if you look closely there's breaks in the fic that determines the Point of View. It's in the form of dots. "..." And I never heard of the Zephyr car, she's named after the goddess of wind. Speaking of cars, Zephyr is a four door Jaguar XF sportscar. The F-types and others didn't suit well with me. Sorry if I didn't explain it throughly! *gives two cookies*

 **SapphireSpark:** Today's your lucky day SapphireSpark! You get to read a story with a Mechanimal in it! :D I'm glad you like the story! *gives two cookies*

Onwards to the chapter below! Keep the reviews a-coming!  
(^u^)/

Disclaimer: Transformers does not -I repeat- DOES NOT belong to me. I own this cookie though. *Plot Bunny steals cookie* MAH COOKIE! D: *chases*

Chapter 3: Hiding in Plain Sight

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

 _~ "Get him Zephyr! Get him!"_

 _The MechaPanther Zephyr was currently in battle with the Decepticon Ravage. She hated the other panther with a passion. Ravage was the one that attacked her Master and gave him the scar on his right optic. Ironhide watched the battle on the sidelines cheering for her._

 _"Hahaha! You got him on the run girl! Kick his aft!"_

 _Zephyr snarled and pounced on his back, using her claws to shred his outer armor and revaling the senitive wriring inside. She opened her mouth as long sharp fangs pierced the other's tender wiring on the back. Ravage roared in pain as energon flowed from the wound and collasped to the ground, but not before using his bladed tail to slice Zephyr's paw open. She growled and lept off of the MechaPanther. Purple energon slowly dribbled out of her open wound but she didn't care. She was too focused on her prey in front of her to feel anything. Ironhide grinned when Ravage slowly got up only to fall back down again._

 _"What's wrong Ravage?! Can't get up you afthole?!"_

 _Ravage got back up and glared at them with his one red optic. He was too injured to keep fighting and his guns were disabled during the fight. He growled and started to limp away. Ironhide saw Zephyr licking her injured paw and yelled at her._

 _"Treat your paw later! Kill the damn fragger before he escapes!"_

 _Zephyr looked up and saw Ravage slowly limping off. She roared and charged at the other feline, tackling him to the ground and proceding to rip off more of his armor and shredding his chassis. Since Zephyr was larger she had the advantage over him. Ravage was yowling in pain and tried his best to escape his attacker. Zephyr slashed open his Spark Chamber and began to crush the glowing red orb when she felt herself being picked up and thrown on the ground. She quickly got up and saw the one who threw her._

 _"Soundwave..." She growled out. Whenever she spoke she was pissed. Soundwave heard his name being called and stared at her with his emotionless expression. Ironhide ran over to his companion and actviated his Plasma Cannon, aiming it at the other Decepticon. Soundwave didn't pay him no mind as he gently picked up Ravage and used his long tentacle to heal him. The cyclonic panther whimpered and nuzzled him. "You will feel better soon Ravage... Get some rest..." Soundwave then put him in one of his Symbiote chambers and turned around, blankly staring at the Autobot in front of him._

 _"Ironhide... You and Zephyr will pay for damaging my pet..."_

 _"Frag you and your damn pet!" Ironhide shot at him only for Soundwave to dodge the attack. Soundwave fired off his own weapon but frowned when the Autobots dodged it. Not feeling up to a fight against the Weapons Specialist, he turned around and used his cloaking device to disappear. Zephyr snarled and ran to attack him but stopped when Ironhide grabbed her tails._  
 _"That's enough, he's too strong for ya. Let's go." Zephyr began to protest when Ironhide lifted her up and carried her back to the Ark. She snarled and bit down on his shoulder, letting him know that she wanted to fight. The black Mech gently hit her on her back._

 _"Stop that! As much as you want to keep fighting, I can't let you. You have a few deep cuts and a bad gash on your paw. Don't worry about Soundwave we'll get them."_

 _Zephyr huffed and pouted. She wanted to keep fighting but orders are orders. She had to obey her Master. She stared out in the distance and bared her teeth, she'll get the fragger and kill him one day. ~_

Zephyr woke up and opened her doors stretching them, she yawned loudly and shifted her tires. Looking around she noticed it was nighttime, around 10:00pm. Scanning the area, she saw that no humans were around so she transformed into her Panther form. Her four door-wings twitched a little. One pair sat on her shoulders while the other pair sat on her upper thighs. Her black and red armor gleamed in the artificial lighting as she walked around the park. Zephyr wasn't worried about someone seeing her, her paint job made her hard to see in the dark. Even with her red jagged stripes covering her black armor she'll be pretty hard to spot. She continued walking and noticed a round object the size of her paw. It had black spots and was filled with air.

 _(Hm... This must be one of those "Soccer Balls" I've heard about.)_

She gently tapped it and watched it roll a few feet. She tapped it again, this time a little harder and it rolled into a huge barrel lying on its side. "Rrow?" She walked up to the barrel and moved it with her paw, the ball rolled out and stopped by a bush. Zephyr tilted her head. She didn't understand why something like this would be fun for humans to play with. She smacked the ball and watched as it bounced off a tree, off a light pole, and onto her nose. She shook her head and looked at the toy in bewilderment. Her golden-yellow optics widened as she slapped it again, this time hitting a wall and rolling back to her paws. She wagged her twin-tails and began playing with the air-filled ball. She snickered when she caught it between her paws and gently bit it. _(Okay, this Earth toy is fun to play with.)_ She bit it again, snarling happily as she played with the ball. For a while the Mechapanther played with her new toy, mewing happily like a little kitten. Zephyr smacked the ball with her tail, making it roll across the Park. She chased it and bit it a little too roughly as air started flowing out. Her ears flattened as the ball slowly deflated. Groaning, she poked at it with her paw. _(Aww... It popped... And I was having fun too.)_ She shrugged and walked away. She opened her personal com-link with her Master but the only sound that came through was static. Her Master was there, something was blocking the signal to prevent her from calling out to him. She sighed and looked around to find something else to do. She'll try calling later.

Zephyr didn't notice someone watching her behind some trees. It saw Zephyr playing with the earth toy and quietly snarled before it disappeared. It couldn't attack yet even if it wanted to. It's primary objective comes first.

...

Ironhide returned to base, transformed and headed to the communications room. He saw Jazz looking up on the monitor typing away at something. He walked up to him and stared at the monitor screen. "Hey... You found her yet?"

Jazz shook his helm and kept typing away. "Not yet. But I found something else. Look." Jazz pulled up some video footage of a street in Downtown Tranquility. Ironhide watched for a few minutes when a black car with red stripes drove past. Seconds later another car with the same paintjob drove out of a dirt road and sped off, almost hitting two other cars driving past. Jazz stopped the video and rewinded it so the second car was in view. Then he zoomed in and enhanced it so they could see it clearer. "This footage was taken a week ago by a street camera. Notice anything different about that car?" Ironhide looked closer and saw the Autobot symbol on it. It was hard to see but it was there. It blended in with the red and black colors. Ironhide smiled. The Autobot symbol is usually a bright blue so everyone could see it. Since this one blended in with the car's paint he knew what Autobot that was.

"It's her. That's Zephyr all right."

Jazz tilted his helm and looked back at the screen. "How can you tell? Sure it has the Autobot symbol but it's suspossed to be blue, not blended in so we can't see it."

"I know. I purposely made it like that so Decepticons wouldn't look twice." He looked at Jazz. "Remember we had that mission to save those kidnapped Sparklings from Starscream?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"I made Zephyr pretend to betray me and had her join them so we could save those Sparklings. I made her Autobot symbol blend in so they wouldn't see it."

Jazz stared at a grinning Ironhide. He remembered him saying something that day about how Zephyr joined the Decepticons only to find out that it was all a ruse to save the Sparklings. He never changed her Autobot symbol back to its original color either. "So... that's truly her?" The black Mech nodded and looked back up on the screen. "That's my pet Zephyr. Primus we finally found her..."

"Wait, hold up. Here's sumthing' I don't get. If she's been here for a Earth week why hasn't she tried to contact us? And more importantly, why hasn't those guys at NASA alerted us to her entry?" Jazz asked. Ironhide crossed his arms and thought back to a week ago, he remembered Optimus saying something about how NASA's systems were shut down temporary for three hours. Zephyr must've arrived when the systems were down. "I think I know how she came here without us noticing."

"Alright, how?"

"Optimus told us that NASA's systems were down for a while. With them down, they wouldn't have detected her entry to Earth."

Jazz processed this and nodded. It made sense that they wouldn't be able to detect her presence on entry. But one thing bothered the SIC. "Okay, so Zephyr's somewhere in this city lookin' for ya. NASA's Energon Locator still would've picked up on a signal even if a protoform landed 20 minutes prior." He tapped on his desk as he looked up on screen. "But... it didn't. Hide' sumthing's up with that." Ironhide frowned. It didn't make sense now that he thought about it. The humans at NASA got their machine running within 3 hours. The Energon Locator would've picked up on Zephyr's locaton seconds after rebooting. Even if she tried to hide her energy it still would locate her. Unless...

"Jazz search for any Decepticon activity during the past week."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't had any attacks for that whole week."

Jazz optics narrowed and he quickly searched for any active Decepticons for the past week. He searched the airwaves, the news, even the satellites currently in orbit. What he found minutes later was disturbing. "Ohh slag..."

"What?"

"You are not going to like this... I detected a virus in the Energon Locator at NASA and it's programmed to shut down all of their equipment at a certain time, which was three hours." Ironhide leaned forward and looked on the smaller computer Jazz was typing on. The SIC didn't say anything for a few minutes and turned to stare at Ironhide, anger in his optics. "Ironhide. Four Decepticons landed within 30 minutes when the Energon Locator shut off. Two hours later is when Zephyr arrived. That virus not only shut down NASA's equipment but prevented the Locater from detecting any other Cybertronian signal. Not only that I think it screwed up the Autobot signal Optimus sent out a few months ago! That's why Zephyr hasn't called us, it's fragging up her com-link and the damn thing is still active! The humans don't even know it!"

This was bad. Somehow the Decepticons managed to shut down their Energon Locator. And it hasn't been able to detect any Cybertonians the minute it rebooted thanks to the virus. One question is how did they know where the Locator was? It was hidden deep in NASA's laboratory and covered with a special barrier that Wheeljack invented. Ironhide slowly spun his cannons. This was not good. "Do you have any video footage of them landing?" Jazz shook his helm. "No. Three satellites that detect movement in the atmosphere didn't record anything. Wait a sec..." He began typing and brought up one of the satellite's recordings from a week ago. After hastily reviewing almost 168 hours of video footage within 20 seconds he stopped part of the video and rewinded it. He played it on the big screen for Ironhide to see and he face palmed. Out of all the Decepticons to arrive it had to be them.

"Oh frag no..."

Jazz saved up everything he found and activated his com-link, he spoke in Cybertronian over the com. _**=::All Autobots report to the main Communications Room! I don't care if ya'll are rechargin' or interfacin' get your lazy afts up and report to the Communications room NOW! This is URGENT! I repeat: URGENT!::=**_

After he sent out the call he looked at Ironhide and noticed his cannons were spinning slightly faster. Jazz put his hand on his arm to calm him down. "I know Hide', I'm pissed off too. I mean, they've been here under our noses the whole time and we didn't even notice! Damn fraggers!" The black Mech kept staring at the screen in disbelief and anger. But he was happy because of one thing; if they hadn't found Zephyr, they wouldn't have noticed what was going on before it was too late. "I hope Zephyr finds us soon. We need her right now."

"Yeah... Hey, these satellites recorded all of this a week ago. But something prevented them from sending the footage. I bet ya it's that virus." said Jazz.

"So they not only infected the Locator they also infected those tracking satellites... Slag..." Ironhide closed his optics and rubbed his temples in frustration. He knew one Decepticon that could've done all of that, and they're all hiding on earth somewhere. Soon all of the Autobots arrived in the room. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, The Chevy twins Skids and Mudflap, the Lamborghini twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and the Bike triplets Arcee, Flareup and Moonracer. Skids and Mudflap groaned as they rubbed their tired optics.

"Damn Jazz... Why you gotta wake us up?"

"I was havin' a nice dream too... Some sexy Femme was puttin' da moves on me."

Skids punched his brother's arm. "Don't nobody want to hear dat man."

Mudflap punched him back on the arm. "You just jealous mang."

Skids shoved him. "Of what? Your imaginary Femme that won't give ya none little spike?"

"Don't call me little spike!" Mudflap shoved him back and squeaked when Skids tackled him. "Or what Afthead!?" The Chevy twins started fighting as usual. Bumblebee grabbed both of them, knocked their heads together and dropped them on the floor. He shook his head and sat in one of the chairs in the room. The Bike sisters snickered at them as they got up. "That hurt Bee." said Mudflap. "Bee you cold." said Skids.

"I got woken up by a screaming Pontiac... In my audio receptors... Just when I'm in a deep recharge so DON'T START WITH ME!"

Everyone looked at the Camaro then at the Chevy Twins who looked shocked to see him like that. Sideswipe laughed and Sunstreaker shook his helm, saying how dumb the Chevy twins are. Wheeljack leaned in and whispered to Ratchet. "Wow, Sleepy Bee is a cranky Bee."

"You got that right..." said Ratchet.

Jazz chuckled a little and scratched the back of his helm. "Ehehe... Um... Sorry Bumblebee. I had to wake everyone up because of what me an' Ironhide found." Bumblebee shrugged and muttered a 'whatever'. Optimus looked at Jazz and spoke up. "What did you two find?" Everyone had their attention on the two Autobots. Ironhide sighed through his vents and pressed a button on the keyboard, a video showed on screen showing what he and Jazz saw earlier.

"Something you all aren't going to like..."

AN: DUN DUN DUNNN! I'm a prick for leaving it like this, so sorry! XD So! What else did Jazz and Ironhide find on their search? What was the creepy thing stalking Zephyr? Who are the 4 mysterious Decepticons? And why is Skids and Mudflap holding my cookies hostage?! (O.O) Next time on Fanfiction Z!

Skids: "We ain't holdn' notin' hostage!"

Mudflap: *eats cookies* "Deez good mang!"

Skids: "Yea they are! Ay OtakuGirl! You got any more?!"

Me: YOU BUTTWIPES! THOSE ARE MY COOKIES! *runs with a metal bat* KIIIYAAA!

Mudflap: "OH SHIT!" *grabs the cookies and runs* "RUN MY NIGGA! RUN!"

Skids: *runs behind him* "DON'T LEAVE ME FOR NO WHOOP-ASS MAN!"

(They'll probably be alive next chapter... (- 3-) )


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises In The Dark

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: I GOT MY COOKIES BACK! \\( O )/ *holds close* MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS! *gets slapped silly by a Plot Bunny* Ehem... Um, sorry about that. I get crazy if someone steals my cookies. Hehe... Oh if you're wondering about the Chevy Twins don't worry they're fine. Traumatized, but fine. On with the story now.

Ironhide: "You need help."

Me: *Holds a giant paintball gun and plays innocent* whatever do you mean?

Ironhide: "...Nevermind..."

Me: That's what I thought. (n-n)

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Transformers ain't mine. Jeez... If it was, I'd make Ironhide my slave.  
Ironhide: "YOUR WHAT?!"  
Me: Nothing!

Chapter 4: Surprises In The Dark

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

It was late night when four vehicles sped on the highway towards an abandoned warehouse. A silver-black Lamborghini Aventador, a black Cadillac Escalade, a silver Mercedes-Ben SLS AMG that's a little large for its size and a Red Dodge Challenger speed down the highway. They arrived and entered the warehouse, which was big enough for them to transform. They transformed into their robot forms; three Mechs and one Femme. The red Challenger sits in a chair and groans.

 _ **=Alright, we're here. Where the hell's that perverted Seeker?=**_

The Cadillac Escalade snickers at the Femme and sits next to her. _**=Ruby why do you hate Starscream so much? He only has a big freaking crush on ya!=**_ Next thing he knew he was socked in the faceplates by an irritated Ruby. He got up and rubbed his faceplates, putting on a hurtful expression. _**=That wasn't nice...=**_

 _ **=Who cares if it wasn't Stockade.=**_

Stockade got up and threw a bag of feathers he found at her. Ruby sliced the bag and growled when feathers rained on her. Stockade started laughing and pointing at her. _**=That's a good look for ya Ruby! Starscream will love snuggling on you!=**_

 _ **=OH THAT IS IT!=**_

Ruby tackles the laughing Decepticon on the floor and punches him all over. The black Cadillac tries to get her off of him only to receive a punch to the helm. He knocks her off and crawls away but is grabbed by the legs by a grinning Ruby, who throws him against the wall and proceeds to punch him in the chassis. _**=Stop! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lockdown help!=**_ The Lamborghini known as Lockdown shook his helm and chuckled, walking to sit on a pile of crushed cars. He watched as Ruby beat up the younger Decepticon. _**=Careful Ruby, he'll break like that if you keep it up. And Stockade you were asking for it.=**_

 _ **=TRAITOR! OW! OWHOWW!=**_

Ruby kept beating the poor youngling with a smirk on her faceplates. _**=Quit whimpering like a little bitch and take it like a Mech!=**_

A long tentacle wrapped around Ruby and pulled her away from the dented Stockade. She yelled and glared at the owner of it. _**=Put me down Soundwave!=**_

 _ **=Negative. I'll release you only if you stop hitting the youngling.=**_

Ruby rolled her eyes and shrugged. Soundwave sat her down and removed his tentacle. Ruby muttered something about how much of a prick he is as she sat back in the chair. She glared at Stockade who was sitting far away from her and snickering through the pain. His armor will heal itself within a few hours. Lockdown yawned and pulled out a Data Disc containing a few Cybertonian books he liked to read. Suddenly everyone saw a black BMW i8 drive in and transform into a cat-like creature with one red optic. He walked over to Soundwave and nuzzled his hand.

 _ **=Ra-Ravage... Reporting M-Master...=**_

The scientist turned around to greet him. _**=Hello my pet. Did you let Reedman do his job?=**_

The Mechanimal Jaguar nodded. _**=Yes... Soon w-when the A-A-Ark ap-proches... w-we s-s-strike... Virus s-s-still act-active...=**_

Soundwave let a smirk cross his faceplates. Out of all his Symbiotic Mechanimals it was Ravage he cared about the most. After the Battle of Egypt he grabbed his remains and reactivated him using a shard of the Allspark he hid from everyone. Then he reformatted his body and made him larger than before. Ravage is stronger than ever and more vicious, something Soundwave loved about him. (AN: Who know he could love? xD) He petted him as Ravage nipped his fingers playfully. The Jaguar suddenly growled and looked at his Master in the optic. _**=W-when do I g-g-get to kill that d-damn panther? S-s-she m-makes me sick!=**_

 _ **=In due time Ravage...=**_

The Jaguar snarled in frustration and bit down on his Master's hand. Soundwave didn't mind, the bite didn't draw any energon and he knew how angry his pet was. Who could blame him? Soundwave let his pet naw on his hand when Stockade, who was watching asked a question. _**=Why do you let him bite you so much? Ever since you reactivated him he's become more hard to control.=**_

 _ **=I do not mind it Stockade. He knows who his Master is so he won't get out of hand.=**_ Ravage let go of his hand and licked it. He then walked toward Stockade and glared at him. The Cadillac scooted away in fear and held his hands up. _**=N-nice kitty...=**_ Ravage kept glaring at him, then sat down next to him as he nipped his feet. Stockade jumped at the touch and went to sit next to Lockdown, who was paying more attention to his book than to the youngling. Ruby started laughing and went to pet the Mechanimal. _**=You scared of him wimp? Hey Ravage, I'll give you a treat if you can bite the scrap out of him.=**_

 _ **=I'm not a wimp!=**_

Ravage just looked at her and yawned, beginning to groom his bladed tail. Ruby frowned and took out a Energon snack from her subspace, waving it around his nose to get his attention. Ravage sniffed the treat, swiped it from her hand and ate it. He went back to grooming as Stockade laughed. _**=Haha! It didn't work!=**_

 _ **=Oh shut up...=**_ Ruby sat next to Ravage and scratched his ears, he seemed to like it when he leaned into her hand. Lockdown glanced over at them and went back to his book. _**=The reason he didn't listen to her is because he only listens to Soundwave. I thought you knew that.=**_ Stockade shook his helm. _**=Nope. Didn't know that.=**_ The huge screen in the middle of the room suddenly turned on and the face of Starscream appeared. The Seeker looked around the room and smiled when he saw Ruby.

 _[Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you all made it on Earth safely. And Ruby you look stunning as ever my dear.]_

The three Mechs in the room tried not to laugh as how she was glaring at him. Ruby put up her middle finger, disgusted with how he looked at her. _**=Fuck off Seeker.=**_ Starscream started laughing at her cute act of defiance. He wiggled a finger in a 'no, no' gesture. _[Don't be like that Ruby. Now on to business. Soundwave told me that the virus Reedman planted worked successfully. Is the Energon Locator the humans have not working?]_ Soundwave nodded in agreement. _**=Yes Lord Starscream. Not only are they inactive but the 3 satellites in orbit are unable to record movement. We were all able to land without the Humans or Autobots knowledge.=**_ Starscream smiled, showing his shark-like teeth. He was glad that his plan was working out. Now all he has to do is lure his foes out. Off screen he pressed a button that stopped the scrambling of N.E.S.T's signals, making it so any Autobot can locate them. _[Soundwave, send Ravage out to N.E.S.T Base. I think it's time for him to "Play" with Zephyr.]_ Ravage looked up at the sound of the other Mechanimal's name and started growling deeply, he wanted to go and fight the other feline badly. Soundwave glanced at his pet and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Ravage roared and transformed into his black BMX i8 alternate mode and sped off out of the door. Stockade whistled at how fast the Mecha-Jaguar was speeding.

 _ **=He's pissed. What's with him and this Zephyr person?=**_

 _ **=She's the Weapons Specialist's Mechanized Panther. Those two hate each other with a passion. You weren't created yet when they met.=**_ Said Lockdown.

 _ **=Wow. Makes sense why he was roaring earlier. Hey Starscream? When do we attack the Autobots anyway? I'm itching for a fight!=**_ asked Stockade.

 _ **=I want to know too. Me and that bitch Arcee have a score to settle.=**_ Said Ruby. She cracked her knuckles to make her point.

Starscream chuckled as a second window popped up on screen. It showed the blueprints of the Autobot ship the Ark. _[We'll all go to battle soon. First let's discuss the plan.]_

...

It was early morning at N.E.S.T Base. Ironhide was outside in the firing range training his new weapons. His new Plasma Cannon shot through the targets like it was nothing. He would be happy if he wasn't so pissed off at the moment. The Mech had a scowl on his face as he remembered what happened last night.

 _~ "You mean to tell me... That four Decepticons landed without our knowledge all because of a virus in our systems?" asked Optimus._

 _Ironhide and Jazz nodded. Everyone in the room was shocked about the news. To think that searching for Zephyr would lead up to something like this. Optimus slowly shook his helm and stared at the two Autobots. "How long have they been on Earth?"_

 _"Only for a week sir." Replied Jazz. "The virus isn't letting the Energon Locator trace Cybertonian signals. It may look like it's active but trust me, it isn't. You could say it's frozen."_

 _Wheeljack started stuttering and waved his arms. "Who planted the virus?! I mean-How could they have access to our Locator at NASA?! I designed that Vortex Barrier to be able to withstand ANY virus attack! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"_

 _"Calm down Wheeljack. Yelling won't get us nowhere." Said Ratchet._

 _"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! THOSE FRAGGERS FRAGGED UP MY FRAGGING INVENTION! THE ONLY GOOD ONE THAT FREAKING WORKED! OH WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I AM GONNA MUR-" Suddenly he felt a slap on his faceplates. Arcee slapped him to calm him down and looked at him with a blank expression. "Feel better now?"_

 _Wheeljack took a few deep breaths, even though he didn't need it, and calmed down. He looked at the Femme with a sheepish smile. "Yes I do actually. Thanks."_

 _"No problem." said Arcee. Bumblebee and the Chevy Twins snickered at Wheeljack's outburst while Ratchet rolled his optics. But he did bring up one point, how did the enemy find out about NASA's Energon Locator? The Autobots scrambled all transmissions so only other Autobots plus a few select humans have access to it. It just didn't make any sense._  
 _"What about the virus? Is it still active?" asked Optimus. "Yea... still active. However it's makin' the machine act like it's working when it really isn't. I put an anti-virus program in it and alerted the people of NASA." Jazz turned around and brought up the video feed of the satellites stationed in the outer atmosphere. "It'll take at least a few minutes for everything to be normal. The Tracker Satellites been hit too so it'll take longer for them to reboot themselves."_

 _"What do we do now? We don't even know where on Earth those Decepticons landed." Moonracer crossed her arms as she stared at the big screen. "Jeez, this pisses me off."_

 _"Come to think of it, who exactly landed? I saw Soundwave but I don't recognize the other four." asked Sunstreaker._

 _"I'll enlarge the picture. You'll see who it is." Jazz opened up a new window on the screen and brought up another still picture of the four Decepticons. One of them was Soundwave, (who could miss him landing?) while the others were a little hard to recognize. Arcee walked up to the screen and took a closer look. When she saw the red armor she groaned._

 _"Oh frag no! It had to be HER! Dammit!"_

 _"Who sis?" asked Flareup._

 _"That dumbaft Ruby! Why the Frag is she here?!" Arcee had a bit of a history with the Decepticon Ruby. During the early days of the war on Cybertron she fought against her. Ruby was known as the best fighter and gunslinger on Cybertron. She was also known for playing dirty, doing anything she could to get what she wanted. Her and Arcee were evenly matched whenever they fought. Moonracer and Flareup looked at each other then back at her. They could feel their oldest sister's rage towards the Decepticon Femme. Sideswipe grinned and put his hand on her shoulder. "I think the reason you hate her so much is because of what happened between you, her and that Mech."_

 _"Oooohhhh! I smell drama! Sideswipe what happened?!" Asked Mudflap._

 _"Tell us! Tell us!" Asked Skids._

 _"Nothing happened, shut up!" yelled Arcee. The Chevy Twins could've sworn they saw a purplish tint on her faceplates. Whatever happened between them must've been embarrassing. Ironhide would laugh if he wasn't so upset. "Nevermind about that, there's two others you all need to see. Especially you Prime."_

 _Optimus looked at the screen as it enhanced some more, his optics went wide when he recognized one of them. "Lockdown..." Everyone in the room froze at the name. Lockdown was known as a famous Bounty hunter even before the war. He'll do anything to get money. He was also the one that Botnapped the Dinobots and planned to sell them to the highest bidder. Everyone in the room save for Bumblebee and the Chevy Twins had fought with the Hunter at one point. Last time they heard about him some Dark Energon Drug lord had a bounty on Optimus's head. Let's just say they never heard from Lockdown after that battle. Optimus was shocked to see him. "I thought he was offline."_

 _"Obviously not. And the runt with them is Stockade. Of course you all know what he does for a living now..." Stockade was activated during the Battle of Mission City when Sam Witwicky dropped the Allspark, causing a nearby Cadillac Escalate to activate and transform. Of course Starscream grabbed the youngling before the Autobots could and brought him on their ship; the Nemesis. There he and Barricade taught him how to design bombs and other explosives. Since then he's been with the Decepticons and didn't want nothing to do with the Autobots. Bumblebee fought against him before and couldn't care less about the brat. He used his radio to make his point._

 _[He's nothing but a prick. A damn prick!]_

 _"I agree Bee'." said Ironhide. "Since Jazz already alerted the humans at NASA we should quickly find them before they act up."_

 _"Oh man... most of the humans stationed here are on vacation now. They won't be back for two weeks." said Sideswipe. "Only at least 10 humans are on base."_

 _Ratchet crossed his arms. "This is troublesome indeed... We're shorthanded and we don't know where the Decepticons landed."_

 _"Ironhide have you heard anything from Zephyr?" Optimus suddenly asked. Ironhide shook his helm. "No sir... Something is messing up our communication lines. I can't contact her at all." Optimus could tell that he was worried for his friend. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the optic. "Don't worry my friend, I have a feeling Zephyr will find us soon. She's just like her Master is all." The black Mech chucked at that and smiled a little. "I know sir, thanks." Optimus nodded and turned to look at everyone in the room. "Since we have no idea where they could be hiding I want all of you to be prepared just in case they attack. In the morning we alert the humans of what we found, then me and Wheeljack will go to NASA to fix up the Vortex Barrier. Dismissed everyone." The Autobots did their traditional salute and returned to their rooms. Ironhide's cannons spun slowly in anger, he wanted to shoot something so bad. Ironhide put his hand where his Sparkchamber was, his spark was aching for his beloved pet. He felt a hand on his arm and turned his helm a little to look at Optimus, who had a worried expression on his faceplates. "You okay old friend?"_

 _"I will be Prime. Just tired from everything."_

 _The leader nodded. "Get some rest then. You need it." He walked ahead of him and out of the room, heading for his room. Ironhide looked back up at the computer monitor where it said "ANTI-VIRUS ACTIVE. REBOOT IN 25 MINUTES." He turned around and headed to his room. (Please be safe my pet...) ~_

Ironhide grumbled and powered down his cannons. He rubbed his chest and felt his Spark pulsate in a painful way. His Spark was hurting badly from missing his pet. Ironhide closed his optics and tried to calm himself, but every time his Spark pulsed it hurt. He unintentionally let out a painful whimper that caught the attention of one solder passing by.

"You okay Hide'?"

Will Lennox was passing through when he saw his Guardian holding his chest. He got worried when Ironhide didn't answer for a few minutes. "Hey! Ironhide!" The Mech slowly opened his optics and nodded. "I-I'm fine Will..."

"You don't look fine..." Will walked closer and put his hand on his leg only to feel him shaking. He looked up at his faceplates and saw that his optics were shut tight. He heard the huge Mech groan in pain as he held his chest. Will tried getting Ironhide's attention but all that could be heard was him softly whimpering. Ironhide's Spark was demanding that he find his Servant and bring her to him, but the demand was so strong he nearly doubled over in pain. Will was scared. He never seen his best friend and Guardian act like this. He looked around in a panic and saw Moonracer rolling on her wheels when he called her over.

"Moonracer!"

"Hm?" She looked over at the firing range and saw Will. She smiled and waved at him but noticed Ironhide was kneeling on the ground. Her smile faulted when she realized that he was in pain and rolled over to see what was wrong. "Ironhide? Ironhide answer me!" She looked at the solder and saw him looking panicked. "Will what happened to him?"

"I don't know! He was clutching his chest and started moaning in pain! Is he having some sort of heartattack?!"

"I don't know..." Moonracer scanned him, her medial scanner wasn't as advanced as Ratchet's but she saw that he was in pain. But didn't know where. She commed Ratchet and told him what was happening. _'Ratchet! Come out to the Firing Range, hurry! Something's wrong with Ironhide!'_

Ratchet was in his Med Bay updating his medical files when he heard Moonracer on his com-link. _'What's wrong with him? Did he damage his arms again like he always does?'_ The respone almost made him lower the volume on his Audio Receptors. _'NO YOU LUGNUT! Ironhide is clutching his chest and litterally crying! CRYING FOR PRIMUS SAKE! PLEASE GET OUT HERE! WILL LENNOX IS SCARED OUT OF HIS MIND!'_

 _'Oh slag... I'll be there shortly.'_ Ratchet quickly got up and made his way outside where he saw Ironhide laying on Moonracer's lap groaning in pain. When he got closer he saw tears running down his faceplates. Ratchet did a medical scan and when he did he sighed. Will and Moonracer gave him worried looks. "Is he gonna be okay Ratch'?" asked Will.

"Yeah... Dumb fragger is missing Zephyr so much that his Spark is trying to call out to her."

"Wait, I don't understand, he's just missing his pet?" asked Moonracer.

"Yes but it's not just that. Ironhide and Zephyr share a special bond, if that bond gets disturbed in any way they'll both feel pain from it. Like Bondmates. Except its more painful, their Mechanimal is like part of their soul."

"Their soul?" asked Will. Ratchet nodded and carefully picked up Ironhide, Moonracer helping to carry him, and made their way to the Med Bay with Will following. They carefully laid him on the berth as Ironhide winced in pain.

"R-Ratch'... It hurts...

"I know it does..." He put his index finger near the cables in his neck and a part of it opened to reveal a needle. "The pain will stop soon so just get some rest." Ratchet stuck the needle in Ironhide's neck and injected some medicine that'll stop the pain in his Spark and allow him to recharge. Ironhide slowly closed his optics and went into recharge, the pain slowly disappearing. Ratchet withdrew the needle and replaced it in his finger. Will and Moonracer were worried if he'll be alright. "Um... Ratch'? Is he okay?" asked Will.

"Oh yes, he's fine now. Being apart from your Servant for that long will take a toll on anyone like that. He'll recharge for some hours before activating."

"Oh thank goodness..." said Moonracer.

"What did you mean when you said his pet was a part of his soul?" Will asked.

"Well first off Mechanimals are special. There's an ancient legend I heard of back on Cybertron that states Mechanimals were originally a part of each newborn Spark, the Wild side of Cybertronians. Those with that wild animal instinct were called Maximals: beings with the power to transform into a Mechanimal and a Cybertronian. How our Wild side escaped us I don't know, but Mechanimals were a part of us for some time before they gained their own sentiance." Ratchet explained.

"Is that why Ironhide and Zephyr are alike so much? Did they originally share a Spark?" asked Moonracer.

"Possibly. That I am not certain of. Mechanimals are strange creatures, there's not much infomation about them unlike Earth's organic animals." Will groaned, making the two Autobots look at him. He was confused and didn't understand any of it. "I still don't it. I never met his pet before but how can it be that they act the same?" Ratchet glanced at the sleeping Ironhide and chuckled a little. "It all depends on what kind of personallity the Mechanimal has. For example a Femme with a shy temperment will bond with a Mechanimal of the same nature. If someone like Ironhide tried to form a Master Bond with one of the opposite nature, it wouldn't work. Mechanimals are drawn to Cybertronians that have the same personallity as them."

Will understood most of it but felt stupid for wanting to ask what a "Master Bond" was. Luckly Moonracer asked for him. "I've never heard of a Master Bond. Is it like the bond of Symbiotes?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No. Completely different. Unlike the bonds we know of, The Master Bond is when a Mech or Femme wishes to have a Mechanimal and use the creature as a weapon. To do this, the creature itself must accept that person as their master and open up a special link with them. Then the Cybertonian draws a mark somewhere on it's body with their own Energon Blood."

"Damn... That's crazy." Muttered Will.

"I agree." said Moonracer.

"It may sound crazy, but its considered the norm among Masters. Now after thats been done the same mark appears on the soon to be Master's body in the same area. The Mechanimal becomes submissive and now belongs to that Cybertonian, who can modify their bodies to become whichever weapon they choose. That is the bond of Master and Servant."

Will Lennox and Moonracer took a moment to let that info sink in. They never heard of such a thing before. Moonracer knew some of her kind kept pets but didn't know that there was much more to it. Will looked up at Ratchet and figured out why Ironhide was in so much pain. "So because of that, they're like one in the same. Right?"

"You got that right. Zephyr and Ironhide are alike in every way. Stubborn, trigger-happy, gun loving, reckless, short-tempered fools." Ratchet sighed a little, remembering how many times he treated the both of them for their recklessness in battle. The thought made him smile a bit too. "Is that like how Optimus and Grimlock are? I noticed Grimlock listens to everything Optimus says, and that Dinobot never listens to anyone." The blue Femme was curious about that topic so Ratchet explained it to her. "It's the same for them. Grimlock has the same personallity as Optimus. Both of them are leaders and often times they do butt heads. Grimlock, no matter how stubborn he is will always listen to our Prime. The other Dinobots don't have Master's yet but even they listen to him. Amazing isn't it?" Moonracer nodded as the CMO looked at Will Lennox who was watching the black Mech recharge. "Don't worry Will Lennox. He'll be fine."

Will nodded, looking up from a platform he was on and frowned a little. His best friend was in pain and he couldn't do anything. He found out who Zephyr was from Optimus when he told everyone on base what they found out last night. The solder sighed, he'll just have to wait for Ironhide to wake up. Ratchet waved at them. "Alright, out. I'm busy here and I'll call you when he wakes up. Shoo!" Moonracer gently picked him up and walked out of the Med Bay, leaving their friend to rest up. Will looked back and hoped his friend wake up soon. "Get well soon buddy..."

...

Zephyr was in her alt form when her spark felt like it was being squeezed and ripped apart. She had to pull over and park somewhere to calm herself down. Zephyr knew her Master was in pain from missing her, and she was too. It pained her to know her Master needed her so bad to the point where it hurt him. She was determined to find him no matter what. Using her front vents, she 'sniffed' the air and found his scent. She drove off and kept following the scent until she reached a deserted beach. Transforming, she looked out on the horizon and mewed softly, opening up her com-link to try to contact him.

 _::Master... Please answer me... I miss you...::_

 _::Z-bttzzz-Zephyr...::_

She gasped and looked to her left where she could faintly see something out on the horizon. He was there! Her Master was over there and calling out to her! Roaring, she ran towards the ocean and jumped in the water. Good thing she knew how to swim. Using her twin-tails, she activated her cannons and propelled herself through the water. Nothing was going to get in her way, she needed her Master and he needed her. _(I'm coming Master Ironhide! Please hang on!)_

Unknown to her, Ravage was swimming through the water towards the same location. The one red optic in the middle of it's face glowing with fury as it made it's way towards N.E.S.T base. The MechaJaguar growled in the water, he could smell his prey moving to the same place and couldn't wait to strike.

 _(Soon... She'll be dead... Along with the fleshings...)_

AN: Gonna leave it at that for now. Next chapter will have a huge cat fight! These kitties have claws and are not afraid to use them! R&R Please! (^u^)


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited for Battle

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Yo! It's finally time for the big cat showdown! \\(^o^)/ Will Zephyr win her battle? Read on and find out! Oh, and I thank all who reviewed this story. I'm so happy you all love it! Forgive me if they're some typos in here. It's not Beta'd and I don't need one. *gives cookies to SapphireSpark, Vodid, Eunice Pacheco, Khalthar, and TFSTARFIRE*

Disclaimer: ...I own nothing except my OC's. Sad isn't it? *nibbles on a cookie*

Chapter 5: Reunited for Battle

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

Swimming at 150mph, Zephyr swam her way towards her destination. She could feel her Master's energy through the water and it felt weak. She had to be strong and continue swimming, even though her own energy was slowly getting weak.

 _(Ugh, swimming through this salt water is making my joints stiff, but I have to keep going... For Master's sake...)_

As she swam Zephyr noticed a huge group of slim grey-looking whales swimming alongside her. Doing a quick search on the internet she found out that they were called Bottlenosed Dolphins. They were swimming as fast as her and seemed to want to race her. She sped up faster and watched as they did also. Chuckling, she decided to humor them.

 _ **=Alright Dolphins, you wanna race? Let's race!=**_

Zephyr swam ahead as the pod of Dolphins kept up with her, squeaking with delight. The panther did a few twists and turns and was surprised at how they did the same with no effort. She teased the Dolphins by letting them think they won by falling back, only to speed up again. Smirking, she put her twin-tail cannons on full blast and swam at over 200mph, leaving the shocked and confused creatures behind tilting their heads and chattering away. Zephyr laughed at how they looked.

 _ **=Sorry Dolphins! Better luck next time!=**_

Zephyr laughed, playing with those creatures reminded her of racing with her friend Bumblebee when she was younger. Her mind wandered, how was her fellow Autobots doing? Were they all alright? Her thoughts brought her back to the time when she was with the Autobots back on Cybertron celebrating their Leader's Sparkday.

 _~ Zephyr was inside the main Autobot Headquarters Rec Room. There everyone was celebrating their leader's Sparkday. She looked around the room and saw Optimus smirking with a light blush on his face. Seeing his Bondmate Elita-1 kiss him in public caused everyone to go 'Aww' and tease him. It didn't bother him as he playfully shoved Ironhide who was doing most of the teasing. Zephyr chuckled and walked over to the table where various food made out of Energon sat. She knew she wasn't suspossed to be near the Banquet table but the smell of fried Energon meat was too good to resist. Making sure no one was looking, she used her paw to swipe at the plate and some fell on the floor. She gobbled it up and purred, it tasted so yummy! Being bold, she grabbed the plate with her teeth and hid under the table. She didn't have a chance to eat more when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned around and saw Bumblebee under the table grinning at her._

 _"Oooh! Someone is being a naughty kitty!"_

 _She smiled sheepishly and slid the food behind her back. Playing Innocent. "Mew?"_

 _Bumblebee laughed and petted her. "I don't say nothing unless you share. Deal?"_

 _"...Deal."_

 _Zephyr slid the plate of fried energon meat to him and the Scout took some. The Mechanimal began eating and purred, she never had fried foods but this was delish to her. Bumblebee ate some and smiled at how she was enjoying it. "Good huh?" Zephyr nodded and kept eating, soon finishing all of the energon on the plate. She licked her lips and saw Bumblebee finishing his share. Her fuel tanks growled, she was still hungry and wanted more of the yummy food. Bumblebee chuckled and petted her again. "I know, I'm still hungry too. Hehe, let's sneak more then."_

 _"Rrow!"_

 _Zephyr peeked out from under the table and looked around, everyone was still partying and having a good time so, using her tails, grabbed a plate full of sweet baked energon mini cakes and quickly brought it under the table. "Sweet! I love this stuff!" Bumblebee grabbed one and popped it in his mouth, humming with content. Zephyr looked at the mini cakes. She never had sweets before and wondered if they tasted good. Seeing the look on Bee's faceplates she assumed that they were good. So she grabbed one and ate it, only to grimace and spit it out. Bumblebee saw this and looked at her with confusion._

 _"What's wrong? Didn't like it Zephyr?"_

 _She shook her head and mumbled a little. "...Too sweet."_

 _"Ohh, that's right you only like meat-flavored Energon huh?" She nods and scoots the plate of sweets towards him, then sneaks out to find more fried energon. The yellow Scout shrugs and eats another sweet cake. "Oh well, more for me!" Soon Zephyr drags a plate full of fried energon under the table and mews happily._

 _"Mew!"_

 _She begins eating and gets a little of the food on her face, making Bumblebee laugh. He reaches to get some of the fried food only to have his hand slapped away by her paw. "Hey! I want some too!" Zephyr only snickers and hogs the plate, playfully growling at him. "Zephyr you promised you'd share with me. Don't be stingy." The MechaPanther only grins and taunts him, giving him only one fried energon and keeping the rest for herself. Bumblebee grabs it and stares at her with a 'are you serious' expression. "Really? If you don't share I'm telling."_

 _"No need to tell you little thiefs."_

 _Bumblebee and Zephyr froze at the deep voice and turned around, seeing Ironhide smirking at the both of them. He looks around under the table and sees the mess they made sneaking the food. "Well well, what should I do to you little thiefs?" He teased. Zephyr's ears fold back in shame and scoots closer to Bee', who grins nervously at the black Mech. "See, uh... we both were that hungry and..."_

 _Ironhide grins and snatches the plate of sweets and fried energon and begins eating them himself. Zephyr growls as the yellow Mech protests. "No fair! Give that back!"_

 _"I'll give it back if you and Zephyr dance the Bing Bing dance."_

 _"Pit no!"_

 _"Grr, Rowl!"_

 _The Bing Bing Dance was an embarrising dance and usually Sparkings danced it for fun. But if a grown Mech dances to the song it's humillating. Bumblebee and Zephyr shook their heads no, refusing to dance something so embarrising. Ironhide rolled his optics and popped a energon cake in his mouth. "Oh come on now, it's for Optimus! It's his Sparkday!" They both refused still and Ironhide sighed when Bumblebee spoke up. "Have someone else do that. No way in the Pit am I doing that. Right Zephyr?" The panther nodded. Sure she'll obey her Master in other commands but one thing she'll never do is dance. She hated dancing anyway. Ironhide stared at the both of them and shrugged. "Alright then." He got up and yelled across the room to Optimus. "Hey Optimus! Bumblebee and Zephyr said they'll perform the Bing Bing Dance!"_

 _"WHAT?!" The two Autobots scrambled out from underneath the Banquet table and glared at him, who was only grinning wider and trying not to laugh. "We didn't agree to that!"_

 _"Well now you have to. Hehe... This is payback for sneaking food AND for that prank you pulled on me last month." He set the plate of food down and clapped his hands. "Chop chop you two! Time for some dancing! And yes you have to do it too Zephyr."_

 _"Frag..." Zephyr and Bee' groaned as they made their way up on stage. Everyone who heard Ironhide's outburst stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the stage. The poor scout had a blush on his face as did the MechaPanther. Ironhide pressed a button that played the Bing Bing theme music. Bumblebee looked at Zephyr and tapped her shoulder._

 _"Well... Now or never..."_

 _Zephyr looked at him and sighed. "...I guess..."_

 _Soon they started dancing to the music, shaking their rears and acting like a bunch a cyber-chickens. Everyone in the room either laughed or pointed out how cute they looked dancing. Mirage chuckled at the sight. "Glad that isn't me." Wheeljack was busting up laughing while holding on to Ratchet, who was snickering with laughter. Optimus shook his helm and tried not to laugh too much at the dancing display. He looked at Ironhide laughing his aft off and whispered to him._

 _"This is for that prank he did isn't it?"_

 _He nodded and held on to Prime's arm, his body shaking with laughter. "Got that right! Haha! Oh, and they snuck some food too. HAHAHA!"_

 _"You are mean. Hehe."_

 _Soon the song ended and everyone clapped for them. Bumblebee and Zephyr were glad that was over. The MechaPanther lept off stage and pounced on a laughing Ironhide. She then started nipping his exposed protofrom in irratation. "Z-Zephyr! Stop! Haha!" Bumblebee walked over and stood there with his arms crossed and a embarresed look on his faceplates. "You do that again and I'll make you freaking dance!"_

 _Ironhide managed to push his pet off of him and looked at both of the glaring Autobots. He chuckled and gave them a small plate of fried energon. "Hey, what can ya do? Optimus was laughing seeing you two dance." They took the plates and nibbled on the food, still glaring at him. Zephyr stuck her tongue out at him and muttered her displeasure. "...Not funny Master..." The black Mech smiled and rubbed her head. "Alright, me so sorry, forgive meh?" Zephyr let a chuckle escape her lips, whenever her Master talked in that squeaky voice it always made her laugh. She wrapped her tails around him and spoke telephty to him._

 _[Haha! I forgive ya Master. I'll admit it was fun.]_

 _"Told ya it'd be fun." the black Mech said._

 _"It was humlilating! Not fun at all!" Yelled Bumblebee. He grabbed a can of pink spray paint from his subspace and aimed it at him grinning. "Know what Hide'? You better run!" Before he could spray it Ironhide took out his own spray paint and aiming it at him. "No... You better run Little Bee!"_

 _"Eep!" The yellow Mech ran in the opposide direction screaming as Ironhide sprayed his backside with the pink paint. Zephyr laughed and turned her attention to the food left on the table. She happily ate as everyone watched Bumblebee and Ironhide spray paint each other pink. Then both Mechs had to run when some got on Optimus's armor and faceplates. He had his own can of paint and chased after them. Zephyr didn't pay them no mind as she enjoyed her meal. ~_

Closing in on her destination, she lowered the power on her cannons and swam to the surface of the water. There she turned off her weapons as she slowly walked up on the beach, some seaweed sticking to her hindquarters. She shook off the water and heated up her chassis, turning the remaining water droplets into steam as she dried herself off. Zephyr looked around, the beach was wide and had quite a few Palm trees here and there. But what stood her out was the huge building in the distance. She knew. She knew her Master was over there waiting for her return.

 _(Master...)_

She began walking towards the huge buildings, unaware that danger was around the corner waiting for her.

...

On the other side of the beach, Ravage emerges from the water and shakes himself off. Scanning the area he noticed that only a few humans and Autobots were around. The Autobot Leader wasn't here. He grinned, he can sneak inside N.E.S.T Base and kill all the remaning humans there. But first he wanted to find her. Find the MechaPanther that beat him in battle that day.

 _(That Slagging Panther is here... I can't wait to kill her!)_

Ravage ran across the beach, jumping over a huge 40ft fence to reach the other side. His sensors detected N.E.S.T's security cameras watching him but he didn't care, his prey was here and nothing will stop him from it.

Zephyr meanwhile was walking along the beach towards the huge buildings. Her Master's energy became stronger the closer she got to the place. She suddenly stopped, seeing a fence blocking her way. Using her claws she ripped open the fence and trotted inside, unaware that a security camera was watching her every move. Zephyr sniffed the air and smelled the scents of other Autobots along with humans in the area. If what their leader said was true, then the little squishies were helping them out in the war. She sniffed again and picked up her Master's scent. _(Master Ironhide!)_ She mewed in happiness as she sprinted across the rest of the beach and ran onto the tarmac. She was so happy to be reunited with him that she didn't see the incoming blast of energy headed towards her until it was too late. Zephyr yowled in pain as she skidded across the tarmac and crashed into a bunch of parked military vehicles. Groaning, she shook her head and got up, wondering where that blast of energy came from. She didn't have to look far when a familiar voice spoke to her.

 _ **=Hello Zephyr... Re-Rememb-ber me?=**_

Looking up her door-wings twitched as anger clouded the Panther's vision. Up on the top of a roof was none other than Ravage, who was grinning ear to ear showing all his razor sharp teeth at her. Zephyr's ears folded back as she growled deeply.

 _ **=Ravage! What the frag are you doing here?!=**_

Ravage jumped down and slowly stalked his way towards her, his one red optic glaring at Zephyr's tense form. He chuckled and wagged his bladed tail. _**=Why a-am I here? To g-get my revenge for wh-what you di-did to me Centuries ag-go...=**_

Zephyr smirked and started walking in a circle around him. Ravage, seeing what she was doing did the same thing. The two Mechanimals kept circling each other as they spoke in their language. _**=Haha, you're still pissed that I beat you? I would've killed you have not Soundwave interfered in our battle.=**_

 _ **=My Ma-Master saw fit to inter-terrupt only to sa-save me. A-And as you can s-see... I'm stronger and b-b-bigger t-t-than last time...=**_

Zephyr laughed at how he spoke. _**=Looks like your Master forgot to fix your vocal proscessor. You sound like a fragging piece of Scrap that needs to be melted down and sent to the Scrap heap. As a matter of fact, BOTH you and your pathetic Master need to be sent to the Scrap heap!=**_

Ravage snarled as the blades on his back stood up. _**=H-How d-dare you speak of h-him in th-that way! My M-Master is b-by f-far superior th-than your pathetic Master!=**_

Zephyr snarled back and powered on her cannons, putting them on the low setting. _**=Shut the frag up! Just face it Ravage, you're NOTHING! Nothing but a piece of shit that does the dirty work so Soundwave doesn't have to! You're not a true Servant, YOU'RE JUST A DAMN SLAVE AND A WEAKLING!=**_

The Decepticon Jaguar roared in anger and charged towards the Autobot Panther. Zephyr roared and used her claws to swipe at his head, causing him to falter a bit and leave deep scratches on his armor. Ravage glared at the other feline and ran to her again, using his bladed tail as a weapon to strike her armor. Zephyr used her tails to hit his tail back, then activated one of her cannons and fired at him. Ravage dodged the first attack but didn't have time to evade the second. The Panther turned on her second tail-cannon and fired at him, hitting him in the side and throwing him against the wall. He quickly got up and powered on his guns on his hindquarters.

 _ **=YOU AUTOBOT BITCH!=**_

 _ **=PUNK-ASS DECEPTICON!=**_

Both Mechanimal Felines charged up their weapons and fired at each other. The power of their weapons was so strong that when they collided it sent out a shockwave of pure energy that shook the nearby N.E.S.T. Base. It also caused the main alarms to sound throughout. The big cyber-cats stood still until the smoke caused by their collision disappeared, then as soon as they saw each other's optics glaring at one another they both roared and charged at each other. Fangs, teeth, and claws tried to rip and tear the other apart as they both snarled, hissed and growled in anger. The Mechanimals didn't focus on nothing but each other as they fought. Unaware that the main security camera was watching their every move, sending the footage to the Main Base.

...

The N.E.S.T Base shook violently when a shockwave of energy hit it, causing all equipment to temporary malfuntion and shaking up its residents. Captian Will Lennox and Sergent Robert Epps was jogging with the other eight solders stationed on base when they felt the ground move. When it stopped they heard the alarm blaring throughout the base. Will looked around quickly and turned to his solders.

"Everybody alright?!"

The solders groaned and voiced that they were okay. Robert turned around and saw a flash of light and heard gunshots coming from near the tarmac. "Will! What the hell is that?!" He pointed towards the direction of the noise as each solder looked on. Will suddenly ran in that direction and called out to his solders. "Men come on! Hurry up, it's a Decepticon attack!" Everyone ran inside to get their weapons and raced to the tarmac. As they got closer they could hear something snarling and growling along with cannon fire. They hid behind a steel barrier and peeked out but when they did they couldn't believe it. Two huge robotic cats was fighting and trying to kill each other. Will saw a Decepticon symbol on one of them but couldn't tell what the other was, he couldn't see any symbol indicating if it was an Autobot or a Decepticon. The one with one red optic fired it's guns at the other but missed and ended up hitting the steel barrier where the solders were. Luckly it stood in place as the men covered themselves from the falling debris. Rick, one of the solders spoke up.

"Sir! Are they Decepticons?!"

Will glanced over and nodded. "Yeah they are! But I don't know why they're fighting each other like that!"

"Who cares?! We need to kill these basterds!" Robert Epps loaded his weapon; a Sabot round heat missle cannon and got ready to fire when he felt something poke his back. He turned around and saw the yellow Scout Bumblebee shake his head quickly and speak to him.

"No don't boss! One of them is an Autobot!"

Behind him the other Autobots arrived and saw the battle. The Bike triplets and Ratchet stood behind the steel barrier watching the huge Mechanimals fight. Optimus and Wheeljack was at NASA, the Lamborghini Twins was out on patrol with the Chevy Twins and Jazz went to get some supplies for the base. Plus Ironhide was in the Med Bay in a deep medical induced recharge so that left 5 battle-ready Autobots on base. Epps looked at the dueling cyber-cats, then back at Bumblebee. "One of them is an Autobot?! Well which one is it cause' I can't tell!" Bumblebee pointed to the one with two tails and red jagged stripes covering its black armor. "That's Zephyr, Ironhide's pet."

Will looked up at him and looked back at the fighting cats. "So that's Ironhide's pet? Wow..."

"Bumblebee didn't you kill Ravage? How is it still alive and how did it get bigger?" asked Arcee. The Scout's engine revved in confusion. He did kill Ravage by pulling him apart back at Egypt. "I'm guessing Soundwave had something to do with it." Soon everyone heard one of them yowling in pain and saw Zephyr being thrown on the ground. Ravage growled and swiftly stabbed Zephyr's shoulder with his tail, drawing purple energon blood. Zephyr snarled in pain and tried swiping at him only to get suckerpunched in the face by the other's paw. Ravage chuckled darkly and glanced over to see the Autobots and the Humans watching them. What he didn't see made him smile.

 _ **=Well well... I s-s-see the other Autob-bots but n-not your precious M-Master... Mayb-be he abandoned y-you. Hehehe...=**_

 _ **=S-shut up! My Master will NEVER abandon me!=**_ Zephyr screamed when the bladed tail dug deeper into her protoform flesh, more of her energon pouring out on the ground. She screamed again when Ravage stabbed her chassis, breaking her Sparkchamber. The sharp metal tail inches away from her golden-blue spark. The Jaguar laughed like a madman at her pain. _**=Face it Z-Zephyr... Your pa-pathetic Master isn't h-h-here t-to save you... To-today is t-the day you die...=**_

Flareup, having seen enough whipped out her gun and aimed it at the cat's head. She charged it up only for a hand to cover hers. She turned around and gasped when she saw Ironhide staring at her. He lowered her weapon as she protested . "I-Ironhide! What are you doing?!" The others turned around and saw the Black Mech. He had a tired look on his face as he stared at Ravage pinning Zephyr to the ground. Ratchet frowned and walked up to him. "Ironhide you should not be moving about! Your energy levels are still-"

"Be quiet Ratchet." Ironhide interrupted him. "Zephyr needs me and now isn't the time to worry about my health." The Mech spoke tiredly and harshly towards the shocked Medic. The strange mark on his right arm glowed a little as he took a few steps forward. When he saw Ravage stab his pet in the chassis and Zephyr whimpering in pain he felt it. He felt her pain when he was resting in the Med Bay. He stopped and the mark on his arm glowed brighter as he watched his pet trying to fight off the other feline. Will glanced between his Guardian and Zephyr and noticed her right arm glowing in the same way. He chuckled lightly, getting Epp's attention.

"Dude what the hell is so funny?"

"I think we're going to see something amazing." said Will.

Zephyr felt weak. She never felt this weak before and without her Master to help her she was sure she was going to offline. Closing her optics she tried not to tear up as a mental image of her Master appeared in her mind. Her last thoughts of him. _(My Master... I'm so sorry... I-I failed you...)_

"GET UP ZEPHYR!"

Quickly opening her optics she looked behind her and felt her Spark swell with joy. Ironhide was standing in front of the steel barrier yelling at her to get up. She tried to call back to him but felt Ravage's bladed tail go deeper into her chassis. Ravage saw Ironhide but wasn't worried, soon his prey will be dead and then he'll go after the humans. Zephyr opened her com-link to him, using the last of her energy to speak to him.

 _::I-I'm sorry Master Ironhide... I came all this way only to...::_

Ironhide shook his helm. :: _Don't say it... Listen Zephyr you can do this. You can beat him just like last time. Now get up.::_

He saw that she was struggling and whimpered. He felt fear coming from her, fear of her going offline. Ironhide frowned, he never seen Zephyr this scared and hesitant before.

He did not like it.

"ZEPHYR! GET YOUR AFT UP AND FIGHT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS NOW GET UP!"

The mark on her arm glowed and pulsated in time with Ironhide's mark. She growled and used her free paw to grasp Ravage's tail and struggled to pull it out of her. The Jaguar snarled and tried his best to stab her again. _**=J-J-Just because your Ma-Master is here... D-DOESN'T MEAN Y-YOU'LL DE-DEFEAT ME!=**_

Zephyr used her other paw, even though it was injured, to pull his tail out of her chassis. The Autobots and some of the solders saw that she was struggling and raised their weapons only for Ironhide to raise his hand.

"Put your weapons down! This is her fight so no one interferes!"

"But she's hurt Hide'! We're not helping her by doing nothing!" Yelled Will.

"Trust me Will, she's tougher than she looks. Watch." The black Mech smirked as everyone gasped. Zephyr rose up a little and bit the exposed cables in Ravage's neck as energon spewed out on the tarmac. Ravage screamed in pain as he tried to bite back but Zephyr bit down harder. She then rolled so she was on her feet and threw him off of her. Ravage hit the ground hard and snarled, purple energon blood flowing out from the wound on his neck. Zephyr's optics narrowed in anger towards the other feline. _**=Ravage... You will be the one to die today... NO ONE DISRESPECTS MY MASTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!=**_

The mark on her arm glowed at its brightest, strenghening the bond she shared with her Master. Glancing back at him she stared into his crystal blue optics as he nodded. Filled with sudden energy, she let out a loud deadly roar that made the Decepticon feline actually tremble in fear. Snarling, she lunged toward him and slapped the side of his face with her claws, leaving deep cuts that drew more energon. The Decepticon tried fighting back but was sucker punched to the ground. Pouncing on him, she then bit down on his tail and with all her might, broke off the bladed part. Ravage screamed as Zephyr discarded the broken tail to the side. Ravage took a few steps back and activated his guns but froze in fear at the panther before him. She had both her cannons at full power and both were aimed at him.

 _ **=Any last words you dumb fragger?=**_

Before he had a chance to speak his com-link beeped. When he opened the link it was Soundwave on the other line. _""Ravage that's enough. It's time to come back. You'll fight her again later.::_

 _::Y-yes my Master... On m-my way...::_ Ravage ended the call and growled at the MechaPanther.

 _ **=I-I'll be b-back for your S-Spark!=**_

Ravage deactvated his guns and ran past Zephyr and out on the beach, jumping in the water and swimming away. Zephyr would chase him but she'll deal with him later. She felt something on her head and looked up at her Master. Ironhide smiled and petted her gently. "You put up a good fight Zephyr. I'm proud of ya."

Tearing up, Zephyr nuzzled his chest and purred through the pain she felt. "M...Master Ironhide... I missed you so much..." She wrapped her tails around him and kept purring, happiness overwhelming her slightly exposed Spark. Ironhide chuckled and petted her back, feeling how happy she was to be reunited with him. "I missed you too girl." He whispered to her. He then gently picked her up, being mindful of her injuries and walked back to his friends. Ratchet walked up to them and peformed a medical scan over Zephyr. He frowned a little and shook his helm sighing.

"Primus... You lost too much energon and your Sparkchamber is slightly ajar. Not only that you have various cuts all over your armor. Zephyr you reckless fool."

The MechaPanther chuckled and licked the medic's arm. She mewed and spoke a little quietly. "Glad to see you too Ratchet..."

Bumblebee and the Bike sisters walked over and gently petted the feline. Saying how much they missed her and glad to have her back. Bumblebee started dancing as a song played on his radio.

 _[Celebrate good times, Come on! Let's celebrate!]_

Zephyr smiled and used her tail to poke his arm. She sniffed the air and looked down, seeing the small group of humans gather at her Master's feet. They had curious looks on their faces as they stared at her. She noticed that one of them had her Master's scent and was smiling at her.

"You must be Zephyr. I'm Captain William Lennox, nice to meet you!"

She only blinked at him and tilted her head, but her tails were wagging a little bit which meant she was interested in the little human. When she didn't say anything Will chuckled nervously and looked at Ironhide. "Hide'? How come she isn't talking to me? I heard her speak to you and the others."

"She doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know. Heck she rarely speaks anyways." Ironhide felt her squirm and looked at her. "Zephyr?" She looked back at him and pointed downward with her paw. She wanted to walk on the ground. "Are you sure girl? Your paws look bad."

"...Rrow."

Ironhide shrugged and gently put her on the ground. She winced but ignored the pain in her paw and bent down to look at the humans. Some of the solders backed away from her except for Will and Epps. From their perspective she was almost as big as Spike, one of the Dinobots. She got a little closer to Will and sniffed him. Will, being bold, put his hand on the tip of her nose and petted her. Zephyr's golden-yellow optics narrowed a little as she watched his hand on her nose. Epps noticed this and tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Ay man... I don't think she wants you petting her. Look at her eyes."

Will saw how she was staring at him and shrugged. "I don't think she cares. Look, she's not attacking me."

"That's because you are Master's pet."

Will quickly retracted his hand and glared up at the big MechaPanther. He was a little surprised that she spoke to him but peeved that she'd make that assumption. Epps started snickering as did the other solders. The Autobots heard her say that and snickered also, including Ironhide. "Hey! I'm no ones pet!" yelled Will. Zephyr tilted her head and spoke up again. "You have his scent on you, so that means you are his pet servant are you not?"

"Hell no! Ironhide's my friend, nothing more!"

Zephyr didn't say anything for a few minutes and slowly stood up. "Master your pet human has quite the mouth on him."

"The frick? Ironhide! Tell her I'm not your pet!" Will heard his solders laughing at him and he glared at him. The Autobots laughed at his expression as Ironhide petted Zephyr's head. "Zephyr, William Lennox is my friend and I'm his Guardian. Big difference."

"Oh... My aplogies then...Ah!"

Zephyr crouched and winced in pain from her battle eariler. Ironhide leaned down and picked her up. Some of her wounds opened up as energon slowly flowed out and onto his arm. Ratchet did another medical scan, grumbled and turned around, heading for his Med Bay. "Ironhide bring Zephyr to the Med Bay, she's lost too much energon as it is! Hurry up dammit!"

The black Mech walked to the Med Bay and rolled his optics. "Jeez... She's not that injured... Are you girl?" Zephyr shook her head and nuzzled his arm, purring. Bumblebee and the Bike sisters headed towards the Med Bay also. As they left one of the solders named Max saw something and brought it up. "Um, Captain Lennox? Most of the tarmac looks like a bomb blew up on it. Plus ten of our vehicles are crushed and there's a hole in the outer wall of the main gate..."

"So? We can get it fixed up." said Will.

"Yeah but... it'll take a week to fix this plus Theodore Galloway's coming here in three days."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked around the Tarmac. It will take a week or more to repair and replace everything. And with Galloway arriving within 3 days that's not going to be enough time to finish everything. Will cursed and scratched his head. "Oh damn... Well, I'll call General Morshower and tell him what happened. Epps you and everyone here can at least help tidy up."

Epps groaned. He'd rather relax or fight Decepticons than to help clean up the scattered metal everywhere. "Fine... What about that cat's tail Zephyr ripped off?"

"We'll keep that so Galloway will be convinced we're not lying." Will headed towards the main office while the solders got ready to clean up.

Meanwhile at the Med Bay, Ratchet kicked everyone out except for Ironhide. The CMO gave Zephyr some pain medicine as he treated her wounds. Zephyr was laying on the Medical berths resting her head on Ironhide's chest. She tried not to fall into recharge since she kept nodding her head. Ironhide smiled as he gently rubbed one of her ears. "Zephyr get some recharge. You had a long day." The Panther shook her head but found herself yawning at the mention of recharging. She could use a nap. She looked up and licked her Master's cheek, then nuzzled her head in his chest as she went into a much needed recharge. Ratchet was repairing her Sparkchamber and smirked a little at the display.

"Still as stubborn as ever."

Ironhide chuckled and looked down at the recharging MechaPanther. "Yeah. But she's my stubborn kitty." He kept rubbing her ears and whispered softly to her. "Sleep well my friend."

AN: Yay! Ironhide and Zephyr are reunited! :D Next chapter Zephyr reveals a surprise for the Autobots. What's the surprise? You'll have to wait until next chapter! xD R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6: Message from a Loved One

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Here's the awaited chapter! Remember I said that Zephyr had a surprise for the Autobots? Well you'll all get to see what it is.*gives cookies to reviewers* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. And never will be. *le sighs*

Chapter 6: Message from a Loved One

It's been 24 hours since Zephyr arrived at N.E.S.T Base after her battle with Ravage. The MechaPanther wasn't seriously injured either, much to everyone's delight. She healed up quickly and spent her free time with her Master Ironhide. Ratchet didn't want her walking around too soon but Zephyr was stubborn, Like her Master, she didn't care for being cooped up in the Med Bay for too long. Optimus and the other Autobots arrived back to base and heard about what happened between Zephyr and Ravage. They were glad to have her back. Optimus informed everyone that they upgraded the Vortex Barrier and fixed the Energon Locator at NASA. This time it can't be hacked and its virus protected, thanks to Wheeljack. Will Lennox informed General Morshower about the events and told everyone that he was coming back to base within two days. He'll arrive just in time to access damage and help control Galloway's temper when he arrives in three days. Jazz brought back some mined Energon he found along with some stuff for the humans. When he heard about Zephyr's fight he was disappointed to have missed it, but was glad to see the big cyber-cat again.

Right now Zephyr was waiting in the middle of the main hanger for the rest of the Autobots to show. After she healed, she told everyone over the com-link that she had something important to say to them. Soon everyone arrived in the room, the Autobots and the NEST Solders. Including Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Bumblebee picked them up and brought them over for a visit. They met Zephyr and, just like her Master, she powered on her twin-tail cannons as a joke to scare them. Ironhide laughed at Sam's reaction. The poor boy almost wet his pants when he met the huge Mechanimal. Mikaela liked Zephyr and even petted her nose when they first met.

Zephyr saw them staring at her in confusion. She never asked for everyone to meet up in one room so there must have been a reason for her doing so. She stood up and twitched her tails as Ironhide spoke to her.

"Zephyr what's wrong? You don't usually call on us for anything."

She stared at them for a second before she spoke. It was rare for her to even talk to anyone else besides her Master. "I called you all here because I have a message from Miss Elita-1."

Optimus's optics widened in shock. He hadn't heard from his Sparkmate in eons. The last time he saw her was back on Cybertron when she was helping out the Neutrals escape Tygar Pax. To hear that Zephyr has a message for them was, unbelievable. He controlled the quivering of his voice and asked her a question.

"From Elita? Zephyr you were with her?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was Sir. After me and Master Ironhide got seperated Miss Elita-1 found me and took care of my injuries. I stayed with her and the other Autobots for some time before I went out on my own. Before I did she recorded a message and instruted me to deliver it to you."

She pulled out a Data Disk from her subspace with her teeth and gave it to Optimus. He took it and pushed a button, activating a hologram projector that took the form of a pink and white Cybertronian Femme. Everyone recongized her as the Femme Autobot Commander Elita-1 and started speaking in their own language in excitement. After setting the language so the humans can understand the message, Optimus saw the hologram getting ready to speak and told everyone to quiet down. Zephyr sat next to her Master and watched as the hologram spoke.

 _[Elita-1: "Hello everyone. If you all are watching this that means Zephyr made it to Earth safely. The reason I'm recording this message is because I have great news. We rescued 16 Neutrals and 20 Autobots throughout our travels. The Neutrals joined us so adding to my team of 5, we have a total of 41 Autobots with us."]_

"Pit yeah! We have new recruits!"

"This is awesome!"

The Lamborghini twins whooped and high-fived each other when Arcee shushed them. The hologram continued it's message.

 _["But... *sighs* We had a total of 44 but on our way to this Solar System our ship was attacked by Decepticons. Three of our own offlined while trying to fight them off... But it's thanks to them that we aquired most of their weapons and their supply of Energon."]_

Ironhide crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fragging Con's..."

"At least they got their weapons and energon." said Flareup

 _["Right now our location is on this planet."]_ A picture of a planet with a huge ring appears on the message and temporary obscures Elita's face. _["I believe the humans refer to this planet as Saturn. We would've arrived within a Earth month but our engine on the Ark exploded... Thanks to a certain someone here..."]_ An Autobot fixing the engine in the background pans in and starts yelling. _[Que: "HEY! Don't you blame me for this! I was only trying to make the fragging engine go faster!"]_

 _[Elita-1: "Just hurry up and fix it Que!"]_

 _[Que: "I'm fixin' it! Jeez!" *grumbles*]_

The Autobots start laughing at their little argument, seeing their old comrade Que in the background. Wheeljack was excited to see his friend was alive and well. Que was a inventor like him but not a Medical Bot like he was. Epps, who was watching asked a question.

"Hey, who's Que?"

Wheeljack looked down at him and grinned. "He's my best friend and fellow inventor! I consider him my little brother!" He laughs. "Oh Primus! I'm so glad to know he's okay!"

"His inventions also explode just like Jack's." Ratchet groaned. He now had to deal with two crazy inventors once Que arrived.

"Should we be worried?" asked Will.

"I'd say so." said Jazz.

"His inventions don't blow up all the time!" yelled Wheeljack.

Optimus chuckled at that comment and motioned for them to quiet down. The hologram pans back to Elita-1 as she speaks.

 _[Elita-1: "Anyway... We're stuck on this planet until the engine is fixed but we'll be on Earth within a month."]_ She sighs as she crosses her arms, a saddened look on her faceplates as she looks out the window of the ship. _["It saddens me to hear that the Allspark, the life force of our planet is destroyed. But it was nessasary as long as the Decepticons don't get ahold of it."]_ She smiles warmly and looks back at the camera. _["Optimus, I honestly can't wait to see you and the others again. As you can see, I fulfilled my promise to you back on Cybertron that I'd make it out alive so don't go blowing a gasket worrying over me."]_

Optimus glances back at his friends and hears them snickering at him. He rolls his optics and pays attention to the hologram.

 _["So... We'll be on our new home soon. Optimus? I want to say that I-"]_ Before she had a chance to say what she wanted to, a black and blue Femme shoves her out of the way grinning like a madman.

 _[Chromia: "YO! IRONHIDE! I miss you my Sweetspark! I can't wait to see you! And Zephyr? I hope you remembered to give him that gift I gave you!"]_

Ironhide chuckled until he heard the Femme mention a gift. He raised an optic ridge and looked at Zephyr. "Zephyr, what gift is Chromia talking about?"

The Panther seemed to have blushed since her snout was a light purple. "Um... Something only you can see in your room..." She pulled out a box from her subspace and quickly gave it to him. He took it and opened it, soon smirking at what he got. The Chevy and Lamborghini twins hovered over him to see what it was.

"What'd ya get Hide?" asked Sideswipe.

"Oooh! Is it something naughty?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Dude, let us see! Let us see!" said Mudflap.

"I'd bet it's something naughty! Show us!" said Skids.

Ironhide put it in his subspace and stared at the two sets of twins. "Sorry, not showing ya." The twins voiced their protest until Ratchet told them to shut up. The femme known as Chromia got ready to say something else until Elita shoved her out of the way.

 _[Elita-1: "Chromia! What in the Pit are you doing?! There's only a few minutes of recording left and I wanted to say something to Optimus!"_

 _Chromia: "You had your time! Quit hogging!" *waves at the camera* "Ironhide we'll see you soon! I love you sexy aft Mech! *gets shoved* OW! Don't shove me!"_

 _Elita-1: *groans* "We'll all see you soon. Goodbye for now."_

 _Chromia: *waves in the background*]_

The holograpic message ends as Optimus tucks the disc away in his subspace. He turns to Zephyr and lets a small smile form on his faceplates. "Zephyr, thank you for delivering this to us. It's wonderful to know we'll have new Autobots arriving soon." Zephyr smiled and leaned in so he could pet her. She purred and looked up at him when he was done petting her. "I'm happy to have done so Sir." She wags her tails and mewed, happy that soon everyone will be reunited again. Will looks up and sees a smirking Ironhide. He himself grins and lightly punches the Mech's leg. "Ahhh, so someone's got a girlfriend huh?" He teased.

"Don't forget Bossbot here!" Epps grinned at the Autobot Leader as the other solders, including some of the Autobots snickered. Ironhide rolled his optics and waved his hand in a dissmissive manner. "All right, all right. Enough with the teasing. Since you humans don't know, Chromia is my wife. To use a human term."

"And Elita-1 is my wife." Optimus couldn't hide the growing smile he had on his faceplates. The solders along with Mikaela and Sam went "awww" towards the two Mechs.

"Why didn't you tell us you two were hitched?" Rick, one of the solders asked while laughing.

Ironhide shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Hey look! Bossbot is blushing! HAHA!" One of the other solders named Max said. Optimus only shook his helm and chuckled as the others laughed at him blushing. Sam smiled at them as he chuckled. "So, is she a Prime like you?"

"No, but the way she acts she might as well be one."

"At least she'll be the civillized one around here. Unlike Chromia." Muttered Ratchet. Ironhide and the Lamborghini twins laughed at that comment.

"Don't expect me to save your sorry aft when she puts a bullet in ya!" said Ironhide. Ratchet huffed and playfully shoved him. The Hanger was buzzing with excitement. With news that Elita-1 will arrive with more Autobots they needed to make room for them on the base. While some talked it over others wondered who was all on the Ark."I wonder if Jolt is on the Ark?" said Sideswipe. "We haven't heard from him in a while."

"I'm sure he is bro." said Sunstreaker.

"Yo, waz it me or did I see Prowl in the background?" asked Skids.

"I don't know but I hope so." said Jazz. "I miss that guy."

"He's so uptight! How you and him are related I'll never know..." said Moonracer. Jazz laughed and patted her arm. "That's the beauty of it Racer'!" The femme chuckled at how different Jazz's and Prowl's personallites are. There was one thing on her mind, She and her sisters were excited to see the rest of their comrades and friends again. Everyone stopped talking when they heard Will clap his hands, getting their attention.

"Alright everyone! Me and Optimus talked it over and we need more room for when the Ark gets here. In addiction to fixing up the damage Ravage did on the tarmac, we'll build housing for them just like on base. It'll at least take a month if we don't have any Decepticons popping up. So, we'll start building the new part of N.E.S.T tomorrow."

Everyone thought that was a good idea until Sam spoke up. "What about Galloway? You guys need money to build like, 51 rooms on base. Money that he is in control of."

"Ugh, why is it he's the Autobot Liason? Knowing him he'll just say no." said Mikaela.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Will had a mischievous grin on his face. Mudflap saw this and tilted his helm.

"What up with dat smirk man? You plannin' sumting evil are you?"

The solder chuckled. "Of course not. Hey Optimus? Can I speak with you in your office? Hide' and Zephyr you come too."

Ironhide nodded and bended down to let Will climb on his hand. He, Optimus and Zephyr walked towards his office while everyone had confused looks on their faces. Bumblebee raised an optic ridge and asked a question. "I wonder what they're up to?" Sideswipe chuckled and folded his arms. "Don't know but whatever it is it's probably not good for Galloway."

"I'm more curious about what's in the box that Zephyr gave him." Arcee said.

Flareup giggled and whispered in her audio receptor. "Maybe it's a fake spike." Arcee shoved the laughing Flareup and glared in her direction. "Ew! Flareup! I don't wanna know that!" Moonracer heard what her sister said and started giggling along with her. Bumblebee and Sam looked at the femmes then at each other.

"What are they whispering about?" asked Sam.

"No idea bro." said Bumblebee.

...

At the old werehouse Soundwave was repairing the open wounds on Ravage. He put the MecaJaguar in an induced recharge so he could work on fixing him without him going crazy. He didn't show it, but he was pissed. This was the second time his pet lost to the Weapons Specialist's pet. _(Soon... those Autobots will be terminated... Ironhide and his pathetic pet will perish...)_ He was in the process of rewiring the cat's shoulderblades when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He didn't turn around as he addressed the person, his voice sounding cold.

"Hello Ruby..."

Ruby leaned in and hugged him from behind. She glanced at the recharging Mechanimal as she laid her head next to his neck. "Hey Soundwave. How's Ravage doing?"

"He'll be active again within the next hour... His injuries were not serious as to make him offline..."

He grabbed a tool to his right using one of his tentacles and began melding the Jaguar's tail back together. Ruby watched what he was doing and sighed. She began rubbing her hands on Soundwave's chest. "That damn Zephyr... She has more spunk in her than I thought. I wish we could just storm the Autobot base already, they probably found out about that virus Reedman put in their systems and did something about it. We should just go and kill them off." Soundwave didn't say anything and continued reparing his pet. Frowning, the red femme traced a finger along the seams of his Spark Chamber. "Hey Soundwave? Why are we even listening to that fragging Seeker anyway? He's annoying and not fit to be a leader." She nuzzled his neck and let out a light purr. "Maybe... you should become the Decepticon leader. I'd bet everyone would agree with me. A big, strong, powerful sexy Mech like yourself is more than qualified to lead." She lightly nipped his antenna where his audio receptor was and whispered in a sultry voice. "Don't you agree Soundwave?"

Soundwave lightly shuddered when she traced her finger across his chest and started nipping his antenna. He spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I'd rather not be a leader Ruby... The only true leader I'll ever serve will be Megatron..."

"And unfortunelly, he's dead. We have to deal with his cowardly Mech-servant." Ruby saw that the Mech was done fixing up Ravage and put his tools away. She let go when he turned and wrapped a tentacle slowly around her waist. His face didn't show any emotion when he gently lifted her up and placed her on the homemade berth in the other room. She smirked when he entered a few minutes later and closed the door. "Ruby? Why does your CyberHeat have to come now? You know what your scent does to a Mech's processors..."

She shrugged and laid on the berth. "I can't control when I come into CyberHeat. You out of all people should know that by now." Grinning, she beckoned him to the berth and he slowly climbed on, laying next to her and wrapping his tentacles around her body. Ruby giggled and nuzzled his faceplates. "I wonder what'll happen if Starscream walked in on us?"

Soundwave rumbled a little and rubbed his hands on her thigh, his anger slowly disappearing as he inhaled her scent. "...Then maybe he'll enjoy the show..." Ruby snickered at that as they enjoyed each other's company.

AN: Didn't expect that did ya? xD Yeah I included some Soundwave/Ruby fluff. If it can be called that. *shrugs* In three chapters the Ark will arrive with all the Autobots. I won't say anymore since I'll spoil it. R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7: To Tame a Beast

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You guys and gals are awesome and stuffs! *gives out cookies* This chapter will have some... well, things happen between Ironhide and Zephyr. It's... in a sexual way, but let's just say it's normal for a Master to do this to their Servant. If you find yourself feeling awkward reading that part you can skip it. No biggie. Enjoy reading! (' 3')/

Disclamer: If I said this was mine Ironhide would take away my cookies until I said otherwise. So no. Transformers ain't mine. *hides cookies*

Chapter 7: To Tame a Beast

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

With General Morshower to arrive in two days and Galloway within three days the Solders and Autobots of N.E.S.T have been busy fixing up the place. Some construction workers hired by Will fixed up the Tarmac and the outer wall in no time. After explaining to them what they needed to build the workers were confused until they saw a giant red and blue-flamed walking robot pass by them. 'Say nothing and I'll double your pay.' Is what Will said to them. Natrually they agreed and began planning the extra rooms for the new arrivals. In the meeting Will had with Optimus, Ironhide and Zephyr, he had a plan to make sure Galloway didn't cancel the building project. And by plan he means using Zephyr to "make" him pay up. Optimus, as much as he didn't like the man, didn't want to scare the poor human. Ironhide liked the idea since the liason has been... well, an ass towards the Autobots lately. Zephyr immediatly hated the human. As soon as they told her about Theodore Galloway and how he treats them she wanted to rip him apart. But she couldn't. She can only scare him and that she liked.

Right now Ironhide was in the Training Room with Zephyr. He was training her to see how much her skills have grown but...

"ZEPHYR STOP! OH FRAGGIT!"

Right now the MechaPanther was almost, literally, trying to maim her Master. When a Servant is seperated from their Master for too long they'll turn feral. The only way to calm them down was to tame their Spark. Ironhide couldn't do that since he was trying to stop her at the moment from biting his armor off.

"ZEPHYR, CALM DOWN GIRL!"

"RAWR!"

Zephyr pounced on top of him and bit his left shoulder, exposing part of his protoform. She began nawing on his shoulder and growled deeply. It didn't hurt the black Mech too much but he won't tolarate his pet's disobedance. He hit her on the snout and kicked her off. He then grabbed and held her down. Zephyr was snarling and thrashing around like crazy, trying to get her Master off of her.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR!"

"Zephyr I will not tolorate you acting like this! Stand down!"

The big cat managed to turn her head and bite his hand, drawing a little energon. She growled but when she looked up in her Master's optics she saw that he was pissed. Her ears folded back and she let go of his hand. Ironhide still had her down and sighed. "Zephyr, I know it was hard being without me I know that." He hit her on the head. "But that doesn't give you any fragging excuse to attack me!" When she didn't say anything Ironhide hit her on the snout, making her wince and try to crawl away. "Don't you dare crawl away from me." She stilled and whispered a little.

"I...I'm sorry Master...I promise I'll be good..."

Ironhide got up and let go of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. _(Frag it... It's my fault she's so feral...)_ He felt something on his hand and looked down. Zephyr was licking his injured hand and whimpered. He rubbed her ear and headed towards the door.

"Come to my room in an hour. You better not be late."

He left the Training room, leaving Zephyr by herself. She smacked herself with her paw and groaned. She felt stupid. Sure she was glad to be back with her Master Ironhide but that didn't mean she could do whatever she wanted. She got up and walked out, heading to the Rec Room.

"Great... Only two days in and I frag up like that... wonderful."

She walked in the Rec Room with her head down. She headed to where the meat-flavored energon treats was but saw a lock on it. She got ready to slash the lock when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sorry Zephyr, Hide' said no treats for you."

Zephyr glanced over at Sideswipe and saw Sunstreaker sitting down with an art book. Rolling her optics she swiped at the lock until she heard him chuckle.

"Keep that up and I'll tell Hide'."

Lightly snarling, she turned around and headed out, not before muttering something that he could hear. "Slagging prick..."

Sideswipe chuckled and sat next to his brother. "Jeez, I've never seen or heard Zephyr act like that before."

Sunstreaker glanced up and saw the Mechanimal leave. He shrugged and kept drawing. "She just needs a good Taming is all. Be glad she didn't turn her claws on you."

"Mech, I could take a full grown Cyber-cat in a snap!" Said Sideswipe.

"Really? Then how come when you fought Swoop your face was in the ground?" Sunstreaker grinned when his brother lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up, I meant to do that."

 _(Sure you did...)_ He chuckled a little and kept drawing.

Meanwhile Ironhide was in the Med Bay getting his hand and shoulder repaired. He had a frown on his faceplates and was unusually quiet. Ratchet noticed this and figured out what the problem was.

"So... Having trouble controlling Zephyr are you?"

"Mute it Ratchet..." He winced when the Medic stitched up a wire in his shoulder, then closed the wound and covered it with his armor. "All done. She didn't do too much damage but be careful moving your shoulder around for a few days." Ironhide grunted in reply and got off the berth he was sitting on. He headed towards the door when he stopped and looked back at Ratchet. "Hey Ratch? Am I a good Master to Zephyr?"

"Stop right there Ironhide." He put his medical tools away and faced the Mech. "You are a great Master to her, don't think otherwise."

He looked down and vented air out of his vents. "But... This is the first time she disobeyed orders and attacked me." Ratchet put his hand on his good shoulder and shook him a little. "Come on now Ironhide, If you were a bad Master then Zephyr wouldn't have spent all her energy trying to find you. Don't blame yourself like that. And don't blame Zephyr either, she has a stubborn streak to her like somebot here I know." Both Mechs chuckled at that as Ironhide turned to leave. "Thanks Ratch'."

"No problem." He watched him leave and he went back to his computer. A thought occured in his CPU that surprised even him. _(I wonder what'll happen if I get a Servant? Heh, that will be interesting...)_

...

An hour later Zephyr stood outside Ironhide's door. She was nervous. Was he going to punish her for attacking and disobeying him? She sighed and pawed at the door. She heard the door unlock and open a little, allowing her to walk inside. Closing the door behind her, she saw her Master sitting on his berth flexing his repaired hand. Her ears folded back and she looked down in shame. Ironhide saw she was looking away from him and frowned.

"Zephyr..."

She knew that tone of voice. He was upset and wanted her to look at him in the optic. Hestantly, she looked up at him and noticed he didn't seem angry towards her. But just because it didn't show on his faceplates doens't mean he can voice out his anger. Zephyr almost flinched when he spoke again.

"Come here."

She slowly walked over to him and sat in front of him, not breaking optic-contact with him even though she was a little scared of him at the moment. Ironhide patted the space next to him and motioned for her to lay on the berth. The MechaPanther did so and watched her Master's next move. _(What's he going to do? I know I made him angry at me...)_ She saw Ironhide raise his hand and started to panic, quickly jumping to conculsions. _(Oh Primus! He's going to punish me!)_ She shut her optics and waited for him to hit her again but only felt him gently pet her. She opened one optic and looked at him.

"Mew?"

Ironhide kept petting her and rolled her on her back. She was confused, why was her Master just petting her instead of punishing her? She watched his hands and noticed they were moving toward her Spark Chamber. He traced a finger on the seams, making her shudder at the contact. While he rubbed her Spark Chamber, he used his other hand to massage the partly exposed protoform. When he touched a certain wire on her neck she started purring and closing her optics. _(This feels so good... But why is Master doing this?)_ She got her answer when he stopped what he was doing and spoke up.

"Open your Spark Chamber."

She felt nervous and scared again, but did so. Opening up her chestplates her bright blue and white Spark was exposed to him. Ironhide reached in and gently wrapped his hand around it. He felt her shudder and felt fear from her. He sent out a reassuring pulse towards her and that seemed to make her relax. Ironhide began to massage his pet's Spark, rubbing his thumb and forefinger around the glowing orb. Zephyr gasped and felt herself getting hot, but in a good way. What her Master was doing was making her feel so good. Closing her optics, she enjoyed the feeling of getting her Spark massaged. She suddenly felt her Spark pulsate in a odd way, like it was trying to swell up with something she never felt before. Zephyr was purring louder with each stroke her Master did on her Spark.

Ironhide saw how relaxed his pet was and kept up what he was doing. He hoped that after this she'll obey him again, as he never had to Tame his Servant before. He saw that her Spark was aroused enough and stopped. Seeing her optics closed he gently poked her nose, making her open her optics and squirm.

"M-Master?"

He spoke in a stern voice. "Zephyr. I'm letting you know right now, if you ever disobey me again you will get punished. Understand?"

Zephyr's ears drooped a little as she nodded. "...Yes Master. I'm truly sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

Ironhide smiled a little and poked her nose again. "It's alright. At least you understand." He looked at her and noticed she kept squirming. He put his hand over her Spark but didn't touch it. Zephyr started to whine and move closer to his hand, her Spark ached for whatever it was that needed to be released.

"Zephyr? Do you want me to continue Taming you?"

She started panting as her vents came on to cool her down, but it wasn't enough as her Spark was begging to be touched. "P-please... Tame me my Master..." Ironhide heard the lust in her voice as he gently held her Spark. He didn't do anything yet and watched as she mewed from pleasure. Zephyr started growling when he did nothing to ease her Spark.

"Master please! Tame me already!"

Ironhide chuckled and began stroking her Spark. Zephyr was feeling electrical shocks throughout her body and loved it. If this was what Taming was she would get in trouble on purpose just to feel this again. She felt him squeeze her Spark a little roughly and moaned. Each squeeze, stroke, and rub ignited waves of burning pleasure within her, Zephyr never felt anything like it before and loved it. She felt her inner beast quickly submitting to it's lust as well. She didn't have time to wonder about it as Ironhide started rubbing her Spark faster and faster, each stroke making the Mechanimal moan and thrash about on the berth. Finally Zephyr couldn't take much more and let out a scream of pure bliss as her first Overload overcame her. Her body jerked and spasmed as she rode out the blissful sensations her Master was giving her.

 _(Oh my Primus! This feels so amazing!)_

Ironhide watched with fasniation as his pet had her first Overload. He looked down at his hand and saw tiny light tendrils wrapped around his hand. Soon they detached themselves and disappeared back inside her Spark. He removed his hand as Zephyr closed her Spark Chamber. Her cooling fans kicked on and her panting slowed down a little, she started purring again and nuzzled her Master's thigh. Ironhide petted her head and saw her optics close.

"You okay Zephyr?"

She nodded, wrapping her tails around him as she spoke Telepathy. _{I'm alright... Master Ironhide that felt so good...}_ She opened one optic and stared at him. _{Is that what being Tamed feels like?}_

"Apparently so. I'm glad you enjoyed it girl." Ironhide smiled when Zephyr laid her head on his lap. She felt calm. She wasn't wild and feral like she was a few hours ago, in fact she felt like she was on Cloud Nine, to use a human term. The black Mech kept petting her until she fell into recharge. Somehow he knew that Taming her Spark would make her inner beast calm down. He assumed it was because of the special bond they shared. Ironhide laid down and closed his optics, deciding to get some recharge as well.

...

~Two days later~

General Morshower accessed the former damage that happened a few days ago. Will Lennox was with him when he explained what happened between Ravage and Zephyr. Thanks to the construction workers it looked like no battle took place there. Will also told the General about the message they recived from Elita-1 and about their arrival within a month. After reading his report on the matter, Morshower was glad that more Autobots would be arriving soon. He met Zephyr and smiled when she gently nuzzled him, he always said that animals liked him no matter where he was.

General Morshower was talking to Optimus about the new housing for the Autobots when Fig, one of Will's friends barged in panting heavily.

"S-Sorry for barging in... But..."

Optimus was concerned for the young solder. He was red in the face and looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Are you alright Fig?"

Fig nodded and composed himself before addressing them both. "Yes, Thanks for asking. General Morshower and Optimus you both need to come to the Main Hanger..."

"Why? What happened?" asked Morshower.

"Theodore Galloway decided to visit us early..."

General Morshower and Optimus looked at each other and said something out of charater even for them.

"Oh damn."

AN: Well! Galloway decided to come early! Bald-headed bastard. xD I hope you all liked this chapter and didn't feel awkward reading it. R&R please!


	8. Story Notice

NOTICE:

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say this but my WIFI is getting shut off so I won't be able to update for a while. I'd use the Library computers to update but those are restricted so I don't even know if I'll have access to the Fanficton site. :( But once I get my WIFI back I'll be updating so... yeah. *gives cookies* I'll be back soon and thank you for reading my stories! You all are the best! :D

Otakugirl/GirlWhoLovesAnime


	9. Chapter 8: Unofficial Arrival

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back from No-WiFi Hell! xD During that time I typed out a lot of fanfictions but was unable to post any up. The horror of no internet… *le cries* Alright, enough rambling. On with the show! *Plot Bunnies cheer and eat treats* Btw, thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! You guys are AWESOME! *gives out cookies* :D

Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me and never will. The OC's belong to me though.

Chapter 8: Unofficial Arrival

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

[Week 1 before the Ark's arrival]

Optimus Prime walked to the Main Hanger with General Morshower sitting in his hand. Both of them weren't excited to go however. The Reason? Theodore Galloway arrived early to access the damage that he read in the report Major Will Lennox sent him and called a meeting with the two of them. Knowing him he'll probably yell and scream about how much money it costs to fix part of N.E.S.T Base. Morshower groaned and rubbed his head, already getting a headache from thinking about it. Optimus looked down at him and did a quick scan of his vitals. The human felt him scanning him and chuckled.

"I'm alright Optimus. No need to scan me."

"But your vitals seem to have risen a bit. You're not wanting to go to this meeting either I presume?"

Morshower chuckled and looked up at him. "You got that right. And from how you sound, you don't want to go either?"

Optimus lightly shook his head and gave off a chuckle of his own. "Not really. I can already hear him yelling in my possessor…"

"I wonder if Galloway threw tantrums as a child if he didn't have his way?" Both of them imagined a tiny child-like Galloway throwing tantrums one after another and started busting up laughing. Some of the Solders nearby stopped and looked at their commander and the Autobot Leader laughing on their way to the Main Hanger. It wasn't unusual for anything strange or odd to happen on base so seeing them laugh like that was kind of relaxing.

"Why are they laughing? They're that happy to see Mr. Galloway?" one of the solders asked.

"I'd doubt that man. Knowing those two they're probably making fun of him." The other solder said.

"Oh… makes sense." They returned to their duties and didn't think much of it. Meanwhile, Zephyr was on her way towards the Hanger as well. She heard about him arriving early and wanted to meet him face to face. After hearing much about his treatment of the Autobots, she was ready to confront him and tell him off. She could just squish the human, but she promised Will that she wouldn't do that… Yet. Zephyr passed by some of the Autobots that was heading towards the Training Grounds. Arcee saw the look on her face and chuckled.

"Somebody is in trouble."

Sideswipe looked at her then back at the retreating Mechapanther. He snickered and shook his helm. "More like some Liasion. I hope Zephyr scares the slag out of him."

"I'd love to see that." Said Arcee.

Soon Zephyr made it to the Main Hanger but hid herself. She watched as Optimus and General Morshower spoke to a human with a receding hair-line and wore bulky glasses. From the way he was yelling she assumed that was Galloway. Her ears folded back as she growled lightly. _(So that's the fragger… He won't act so high and mighty when I'm done with him…)_

…..

Optimus didn't show it, but he was getting annoyed by Galloway's temper and arrogance. His friend Morshower had more patience than him at the moment. They both stayed quiet and listened to the liaison's rant about the incident a few days ago.

"I don't believe this! Half the damn base gets destroyed by two Cybertronian cats?! And one of them was a Decepticon and the other an Autobot? How the hell could those two cause $78,000,00 worth of damage to the Base?!"

"Mr. Galloway I had no knowledge of this event until I received a call from Major Lennox that same day. He reported what happened and even sent me video footage of the battle. As you can see, the Base is fully restored and operational again." Said General Morshower.

Galloway rubbed his head and sighed in frustration. "Then how do you explain the extra buildings currently being built in the Autobot Quarters then? What are those building for?"

"They're for the 41 Autobots coming to Earth." Said Optimus. "When Zephyr arrived she had a message from Elita-1, the Autobot Femme Commander. She along with others will be arriving in the Autobot ship called the Ark."

"It's true sir. Optimus showed me the message in his office when I got back. That's why we're building the extra buildings so they can have their own rooms." said Morshower. Galloway stared at the both of them and pinched his nose in frustration. He looked over the papers one of the construction workers gave him and saw the total estimate it would cost afterwards. "Alright… I'll allow this, just this once. I understand that you all need your privacy and everything; I even understand that currently you're investigating the recent NASA hack that happened a few days ago. What I don't understand… Is how in the world two Robotic cats could cause this much damage?! Not even you Autobots could do much damage to the base even you tried!"

"Zephyr and Ravage are stronger than regular Cybertronians because they're Mechanimals. The Dinobots are classified in the same category-" Optimus wanted to tell him more about them but saw the liaison wave his hand in a dismissive manner. "I don't care how they're classified Mr. Prime. Listen, I'm already having enough trouble keeping you robots secret from the public, so whoever is in charge of that stupid feline tell them to keep it in line or have it put down!"

That did it for Zephyr. She ran out of her hiding place and roared in anger. Optimus and Morshower stared at her in shock and quickly backed away, the Autobot leader letting his friend hop on his hand. Galloway dropped his papers and stood still in fear of the big Mechanimal Panther, who was slowly stalking towards him. Zephyr stood in front of the human, noticing how much he was shaking. She grinned, showing all of her teeth as she growled. Galloway spoke in a quivering voice.

"W-w-who the h-hell i-is that?!"

Optimus smirked a little at his fear of her and answered. "This is Zephyr. She was the one that fought Ravage and is Ironhide's faithful companion."

"And I don't think she liked what she heard you say either Mr. Galloway." The General was trying his best not to laugh at the Liaison's reaction to meeting her for the first time. Zephyr let her grin fade and leaned in close to the human's face. She glared at him for a full minute before she spoke.

"Listen you four-eyed bastard... If you ever threaten to 'put me down' again... I won't care if you are a human, I'll rip you apart with my bare paws..." She powered on her twin-tail cannons and pointed them at him. They were set to a low setting but no one knew that. "Is that clear Galloway?"

Galloway fell flat on his ass and scooted away from her in fear. He couldn't speak even if he tried to. Zephyr heard him whimpering a bit and raised her voice in anger. "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Y-YES! I-I'M SORRY MA'AM!"

She smiled and powered down her cannons, then waved a paw at him. "Alright. Thank you so much for understanding." She turned around and left the hanger, happy she got her point across. Optimus and Morshower looked at Galloway then at each other. Both grinned and tried not to laugh. Galloway quickly picked up his papers he dropped. "T-that'sEnoughForTo-today!I'llComeBackNextMonthBYE!" He quickly made his way out the door with his two guards following. The General yelled back at him.

"Wait! Don't you want to see the tail Zephyr ripped off?!"

"I'LL SEE IT NEXT TIME!" yelled Galloway.

After he left they both started laughing loudly. Never in the years working at N.E.S.T had they seen the Liaison so terrified before. Major Lennox, who was watching nearby walked up to them and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you that scaring him will work?"

Optimus lowered his friend on the ground and stood back up. He was still chuckling when he spoke. "I have to admit, that little scare tactic did work out for us. I'm glad Zephyr didn't try to hurt him though."

"She wouldn't. I told you so Optimus." Said Will.

"That look on Galloway's face was priceless." Said Morshower. "I'm glad your plan worked Lennox."

Will grinned and shrugged. With him out of their hair for a while they can concentrate on the new buildings for the rest of the Autobots that'll show up soon. As they walked back to Optimus's office, Will noticed something about how the Autobot Leader acted when Zephyr was in Galloway's face. "Hey Bossbot? You looked ready to grab Miss. Big Cat when she threatened him. I told you she wouldn't hurt him."

Optimus looked down at him. "I was ready to stop her just in case she overdid it. But even I can't hold her down for long if she even tried harming a human like Galloway."

Will and General Morshower looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?" asked Will.

"I'm saying I'm glad she held herself in check. If she went on a rampage only Ironhide will be able to stop her."

Morshower whistled and rubbed his head. "Well then, I'm glad she didn't go overboard." They both nodded an agreement and went inside Optimus's office.

...

Zephyr was proud of herself. She scared that human and made clear how threatening she was. She decided to reward herself with some meat-flavored energon treats and so headed to the Rec Room. When she got there she saw her Master plus the other Autobots laughing about something. She walked over and nuzzled her Master's leg, purring.

"Rrowl~"

Ironhide grinned and petted her head. "Hey Zephyr! Take a look at this." He grabbed a small iPad-looking data disc and showed it to her, he then pressed a button as a video started playing. Zephyr watched for a few minutes and snickered. What she saw was herself yelling and screaming at Theodore Galloway in the Main Hanger. The other Autobots started laughing at how scared the little human was.

"Oh Primus! He look like he was gonna pee his pants! Hahaha!" said Skids.

"Damn he look stupid yo!" said Mudflap.

Jazz was holding his sides and almost fell on the floor laughing. "My ribs! Hahahaha!"

Sunstreaker gently hit him in his side and grinned. "You don't have ribs!"

Bumblebee had his helm down and was shaking with laughter, banging his fist on the table. Arcee, Moonracer, and Flareup were laughing so hard one of them fell on the floor. Sideswipe was holding on to his brother laughing, and Wheeljack's bars on the side of his helm were glowing in different colors as he laughed like a madbot. Ratchet had his arms crossed and kept snickering at the display. Zephyr looked at them all and giggled. She forgot that area had a camera so everybot would be watching. She wagged her tails and mewed in a happy way.

"...He'll never forget that warning... Hehe..."

"Bumblebee scratched her ear and smiled. "That he won't Zephy!"

Zephyr purred and gently nipped his fingers. She then wrapped her tails around Ironhide's leg and spoke Telepahy to him, asking if she can have a full bowl of treats. He smiled and got up, filled her bowl and sat it next to her. She started eating them greedily, making Ironhide, and Bumblebee laugh.

"We ought'a ask her to scare Galloway with her more often." said Bumblebee.

"I agree." said Arcee. "I don't care much for that human and has been getting on everyone's nerves lately... Why can't he be like the other humans around here and help us fight the enemy instead of becoming one?"

"Simple, he couldn't care less. I don't know why we need a fragging Liason in the first place." Ironhide watched his pet eat up the treats then groom her muzzle. "The President should've brought us one that wouldn't cause me to "accidently" shoot em'."

"I agree with you there Hide'. Jeez sometimes these little squishies need a reminder on who's protecting them from those Con's." said Sunstreaker. "If it wasn't for us, all of them would've been dead by now."

Mudflap shook his helm and took out a box of energon snacks from his subspace. "Some humans, dey's stupid man. There's only one human I like and dat's Leo. He cool unlike the other ones."

"Other one's too skittish mang. Dey' run for the hills if dey' see sumtin' like us 'round. Hey gimme some!" Skids snatched the energon snacks from his brother and laughed when he got punched in the arm.

The other Autobots started to talk about which humans they liked and ones that they hated. Ratchet sighed through his vents and tapped on the table, getting everyone's attention. "Now, now everybot. We can't go judging humans based on their flaws and whatnot. The humans here have accepted us with no problem, even President Obama and his family is fond of us. I for one am grateful the lead human allowed us to stay on this planet, so let's try to get along with some of them. Even if it's another human with a personallity like Galloway."

Everyone muttered in agreement, even though they didn't like the "getting along with humans they hate" part. Zephyr laid her head on her Master's knee and growled softly. She spoke quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"If Cybertron was still alive... Then we wouldn't be living here..."

Ironhide rubbed her head and sighed. "That's true... I miss our old home."

"I do too. But Earth is a great place." said Wheeljack. "For some reason Earth is overflowing with natural Energon. This planet is like a second Cybertron without the bigger Sun orbiting it." Moonracer pulled up a holographic image of Earth's Sun. "How can humans and the other life on this planet deal with their Sun's heat? It's too much for me."

"They're strong little beings that's for sure." said Flareup. "Our sun back on Cybertron wasn't as powerful as their's." She looked at Ironhide's armor and smirked. "Don't you get hot being out in the Sun Hide'? With that choice of color for your armor..."

He scoffed. "That Sun doesn't bother me." Zephyr mewed in agreement and wagged her tails, nothing bothered her Master when it came to the elements. Ratchet got up and discarded his Energon cube, then headed out the room. "I'm going back to my office. With the new arrivals coming in two weeks there's bound to be somebot on board the Ark with damages." Wheeljack got up also along with Jazz and headed out the door also. "Well I'll be in my lab then. Ever since the Vortex Barrier got hacked I've been working on a new device to detect incoming viruses."

"Alright. Hey Jazz have you found out where those Con's might be?" Ironhide asked.

Jazz shook his helm. "No, sorry man. You'd think it'd be easy to track down 5 Decepticons. But I'll find them." He left out the room with Wheeljack. The other Autobots stayed in the Rec Room for another hour before they left to either train or get some recharge in. Ironhide and Zephyr went to the Training grounds to shoot at some marked targets. Something about what Jazz said worried Zephyr. It's been a week since she fought Ravage and they haven't heard anything on where the Decepticons might be. She powered down her tail cannons and vented in frustration. She felt her Master's hand on her helm and turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?"

"...Just thinking Master..."

"Is it about the Con's and where they're are?"

She chuckled and nuzzled his hand. "You read my mind... I was wondering... why its hard for Jazz to find them is all..."

"I'm not worried about it to be honest. Jazz will find them one way or another." He smiled at her and poked her nose. "Just like how he found you." Zephyr purred and hugged him with her tails as the mark on her forearm glowed a soft pink color. The black Mech's mark glowed in the same color and he chuckled. He then stretched and popped a few of his joints into place as he powered on his cannons, aiming them at the targets with bull's-eyes on them.

"Lets pretend we found them and are blasting them to bits."

Zephyr growled, aiming her weapons at the targets as they both fired a few shots at them. Her Master was right, they'll find the Decepticons sooner or later.

...

Meanwhile a jet belonging to Galloway was flying back to Washington D.C. The liason was on board fuming as he looked over the report for the new Autobot living quarters. What ticked him off was the fact he got scared by the huge robotic cat that had the nerve to threaten him. The President may like the Cybertronians but he didn't, and they overstayed their welcome on their planet. He had to think of something get rid of them because ever since they arrived they brought all kinds of trouble with them. Trouble Earth didn't want or need. For some reason the Decepticons were still after them for reasons unknown. The Allspark was destroyed so what could they want? He knew of one person that could know why they were still here. Galloway grabbed the phone that connected to the Pilot's cockpit and pressed a button, the pilot answering on the other line.

"James, change course and go to Detrot, Michigan. There's someone there I want to talk to."

"Right away sir."

The Private Jet tilted a little and headed to the designated city and state. Maybe Galloway's "friend" could enlighten him on what was truly going on.

AN: I hope you like it! R&R please! And sorry for updating so late!  
EDIT: I changed some stuff throughout the story and made a few fixes.


	10. Chapter 9:Preparation and Hidden Agendas

The Bond of Master and Servant

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back to writing chapters for this story. Read my bio if you wanna know why I disappeared for a few months. Okay, enjoy. (^-^)/

Disclaimer: Everything Transformers isn't mine. Just taking them and using them for fun. Zephyr and any other OC's are mine.

Ironhide: "She was mine before you even started on this story."

Me: Ugh… I know, I know… Jeez if you weren't so sexy I'd slap you.

Ironhide: "Hehe."

Zephyr: "…oh brother…."

Chapter 9: Preparations and Hidden Agendas

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

[Week 2 before the Ark's arrival]

So far its been somewhat normal the past two weeks. Most of the Autobots were cleaning up the place and getting ready for the Ark's arrival. Since Ironhide hasn't seen his Sparkmate Chromia in years he was busy polishing and getting the dents out of his armor. When Will saw this he teased him about it and the big Mech only laughed, saying he wanted to look good for his mate. Apparently he had some plans which was why he was grooming himself, Will didn't want to know what those plans were and went somewhere else.

The construction was going smoothly on the Autobot side of the base with little to no problems. The 400+ workers that were hired was busy building the extra rooms for the new Autobots expected to arrive within another week, however due to a sudden rainstorm that appeared 3 days ago some of the new buildings got a lot of mud on them and wont be complected on time. The Dinobots having nothing to do decided to help the construction workers by clearing away the dried up mud and debris, then helped hold some of the buildings steady while the workers did what they needed to do. Needless to say, the workers were glad to receive help from the huge robotic Dinosaurs. And what was surprising is that they were gentle in helping out with the construction, which was odd but everyone decided to not think too much on it.

Even though its been two weeks the Decepticons hadn't made a move ever since they hacked NASA's Vortex Barrier and the Space Satellites. And its been two weeks since Zephyr fought the MechaJaguar Ravage. Jazz hasn't been able to find out where they could be hiding and it got Optimus a little on edge. Two whole weeks of nothing, not even a rouge Decepticon terrorizing the streets. He told the Autobots to keep an optic out while on patrol for any suspicious activity. Even General Morshower was a bit on edge, even though the rest of his troops were back from their two week vacation it did little to reassure him. Will Lennox and Ironhide both assured them that whatever happens they'll be ready and prepared for it. The enemy may think that since they haven't had any attacks their guard would be down, but once the Decepticons make the first move is when the Autobots and the members of NEST will strike.

Right now the MechaPanther Zephyr was taking a cat nap on top of the base. There hasn't been any activity by the Decepticons so she took the time to relax and enjoy herself. She decided to explore the base and record every detail just in case she got lost. NEST Base was huge but the island of Diego Garcia was even bigger, almost the size of California. Most of the area she explored was still covered in thick trees and other kinds of vegetation, she even saw some of the native wildlife living there. Being in a area like this brought back memories of her home on Cybertron. In the Metallic Forests her Creator would teach her how to hunt and of course she'd play with her food when she caught it. It made her miss her home, but she was determined to find and kill those Decepticons that took away everything she loved.

Zephyr was still napping when something poked her side, thinking it was an itch she used her back leg and scratched the area until the itch was gone. Soon she felt it again and growled a little, she was trying to nap but the constant poking was irritating her.

 _(Slaggit... who keeps poking me when I'm trying to nap?)_

Opening one optic she saw the Dinobot Swoop poking her side with her beak. Groaning she got up and yawned then looked at her sleepily.

"What are you doing Swoop? I'm trying to get some recharge in..."

Swoop just stared at her and grinned. "Wanna play?"

Zephyr gave her an 'are you serious' look and laid back down, rolling on her side. "We'll play later... Now don't bug me..."

"Aww..."

The Robotic Pterosaur wanted to play with the Mechapanther, but seeing as how said panther is snoozing at the moment Swoop decided to hang around until she woke up. The Femme Dinobot liked Zephyr as soon as she met her the first time. When she was a youngling she'd always see MechaCats roaming around the Metallic Forests so seeing Zephyr was amazing. Swoop looked at her sleeping form and sighed, she really wanted to play some games with her but is going to have to wait. She'd go play with her brother Strife and the rest of the Dinobots but they were busy helping the human workers. She laid next to her and folded her wings up, deciding to watch the native birds fly by.

...

Meanwhile Optimus was in his room sitting at a desk typing up something on his computer in the corner of his room, where he made into a little office for himself. He was busy typing up a report on recent events, reason for doing so was just in case his friend Prowl was on the ship he'd like to review everything that has happened. He chuckled at the thought of seeing his friend Prowl again, sure he was a bit stuck up and "a prick" as the Lamborghini Twins might say he's been a valuable asset to the team. In fact Prowl along with his younger brother Bluestreak and older brother Smokescreen are all great members of the Autobots. Optimus couldn't wait to see everyone on board the Ark soon. He wished this week was over already so he could see everyone, especially his Sparkmate Elita.

Stopping what he was doing, he saved his work then pulled up a photo of his bonded taken before the war. It was during what the humans call their Honeymoon and in the photo Elita was devoid of her regular armor and was instead wearing a skimpy two piece garment that resembled a bikini. Her protoform was a beautiful silver with hints of the pink and white coloration here and there. She had a shy smile on her face with a bluish tint on her cheekplates, their version of blushing. The photo was taken at a private pool at a resort that catered to Bonded couples only. Optimus let his optics wander over her form for a bit, smiling as he recalled his week long Honeymoon with her. He jumped and quickly turned off the computer as someone knocked on his door.

"Yes? Who is it?" he called out.

"It's Wheeljack sir! May I come in?!"

"Oh! Uh, yes. You can." Optimus quickly turned on his computer and hid the photo of his sparkmate before anyone could see it, he then reopened the report he was working on beforehand and pretended to still be working on it. He had a light blush on his faceplates but that quickly went away when Wheeljack walked in with a big smile on his face.

"I got great news! Thanks to the Dinobots helping out the workers the new Autobot barracks will be finished within a few days!"

"Really? That is great news Wheeljack. I thought it might take longer due to the recent weather changes we've had."

"I thought so too, but those Dinobots have been a big help to them. Most of the workers took a break and let the Dinos finish up most of the buildings, with the head worker's guidance of course." The Scientist/Inventor laughed. Optimus smiled, he was shocked that the Dinobots wanted to help finish the buildings and is still shocked that not one of them managed to break anything on accident. He chuckled and shook his helm. "At least helping the humans build the barracks has kept them out of trouble."

Wheeljack started laughing as he explained why the Dinobots helped the workers. "I think it's like making a nest for them. I asked Grimlock why he and the others decided to help and he told me that new Autobots need a nest to sleep in, so he and the Dinos helped out 'puny humans'."

Optimus blinked as the Inventor doubled over laughing his aft off. He put a servo on his helm and snickered. "Figures... That's why they're helping them. Well, other than that has Jazz found any new leads on where the Decepticons might be?"

The other Mech calmed down and sadly shook his helm. "No, sorry sir. He hasn't found anything yet." He crossed his arms and closed his optics deep in thought. "I just don't get it! How is it they were able to find out where my Vortex Barrier was located? Not only that how was Ravage able to find Zephyr here at the base? Even more confusing is how in the Pits are they able to shield themselves even though the Energon Locators are up and running again?" He then put his servos on his helm and groaned in anger. "UGH! THIS IS FRUSTRATING!"

Optimus frowned and sighed though his vents. He wished he had all the answers but so far he was just as confused as everyone else here. "I wish I knew Wheeljack. The Decepticons lack of inactivity is begining to bother me. Everyone out on patrol hasn't been able to find anything, I'd say its a good thing that the lack of attacks has decreased, but this situation is getting more unnerving each day that passes..."

"Well, we have to be ready for whatever they come up with. Like you said before, we can't let our guard down right?" Wheeljack cracked his knuckles and grinned in a evil way, the sidebars on the side of his helm turning a light purple. "Besides, once I find out who messed with my precious Vortex Barrier they'll be getting no mercy from me!"

Optimus noticed that whenever the inventor got upset he'd start acting, as the humans say, 'like a mad scientist', calculating brutal ways to destroy the enemy. One time he and Ratchet had to stop him from using a device that'll cause a bot to literally purge out their insides, including their Spark Chamber, and cause instant death. That was not the Autobot way to handle things when it came to the Decepticons and Optimus reminded him of that. Wheeljack apologized afterwards for coming up with such a device. So it was converted into a bomb instead and given to Ironhide, who happily used it on the Decepticons. This was before they left Cybertron. "Calm yourself Wheeljack, I have my suspicions on who it was that tampered with the barrier at NASA."

"Really? Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, two in mind actually. One possibility could be Soundwave, as he's able to control one's thoughts if they're in range. Another possibility..."

The inventor prodded him on. "So? Who's the other Con?"

The flamed Mech looked up at him. "...Shockwave."

Wheeljack shivered at the mention of that name. Shockwave was known as the lead Scientist of the Decepticons, often preforming cruel and unusual experiments on his victims. Others called him a 'Machine of Death' since he kills without much remorse. Some of the Decepticons believe he was created without a spark, hence his lack of emotions. "Oh frag no... Please tell me that this is just your speculation and not something else?"

"It's just a theory, nothing more. Besides," He leaned back in his chair and closed his optics. "I highly doubt he's even active anymore. Last time I fought with him was back on Cybertron and the building we were in exploded. I made it out in time but he didn't, so its safe to assume that he is offline."

Wheeljack vented heavily, relieved to hear about Shockwave being offline. "That's good to hear, he's one bot I wouldn't dare fight up against, not unless I have a death wish. Prime you are lucky to come out of that alive."

The Mech opened his optics and gave a small smile. He was glad to have gotten out of that place in time before the explosion. He saw that his computer went into sleep mode and turned it back on, continuing on his report for Prowl. The inventor leaned over to peek at what he was working on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a detailed report for Prowl. Knowing him he'll want to know about everything that has happened over the years we've been on this planet."

"Ohh, alright then. Hehe, I hope he doesn't glitch out after reading it." The Mech made his way out of the Autobot Leader's room. "I'll comm you if I find out anything about the Cons!"

Optimus nodded and continued on his report. He stopped when something Wheeljack said caused him to reread his report. It was very heavily detailed and just by reading it through he knew his Tactical Officer would glitch out at certain parts.

"Hmm... Maybe I should delete some of this. I wouldn't want him to glitch after reading what Ironhide did while drunk off of High-Grade..."

He highlighted some of the areas of his report, copied and pasted them on another new report. If Prowl asked, then he'll give them to him, but for now he'd rather not have to deal with his friend glitching out on his first day on Earth. And if Ratchet found out what exactly was written in said report to cause the Glitch... Optimus shuddered, he didn't want to think about the Medic's scary accuracy with a wrench.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

...

Theodore Galloway was in his office in Seattle, Washington going over some papers he recieved a week ago. His "friend" from Detroit, Michigan informed him of why the Decepticons were still here on their planet. Needless to say he was more than upset.

 _~Galloway was rubbing his face as he sat in his ''friends'' office. The man was an informant and somehow got secret documents of what the Decepticons were really after. Looking over the papers again he glared at the other man._

 _"So, you're telling me that the reason the Decepticons haven't left our planet is because they're waiting for the Autobot spaceship to enter orbit?"_

 _The man nodded and spoke with a raspy voice. "That's right, why they're waiting on the ship to land I don't know. What I do know is that they have something called a 'Pretender' that disguised itself as a human worker for NASA and snuck inside the Main Control Room. Then it planted the virus that disabled the Vortex Barrier and the Tracker satalites so the Decepticons could land without our knowledge."_

 _"Shit... Do you know who this 'Pretender' is?" he asked._

 _"No, I haven't gotten a clear picture of what he looks like. But I also found out something interesting."_

 _The informant slid a folder full of classified documents over to Galloway. "Don't ask me how I got this it was trouble enough, but if you look through that there's also another reason why the Decepticons won't leave."_

 _The man opened up the folder and read each document, when he was done he looked at the other man with a frown on his face. "...are you positive that this is going to happen?" He saw the man nod his head and cursed. Everything that has happened during the past week was starting to make sense._

 _The Decepticons had another Pretender they were using and was at NASA spying and sending highly classified information to them, which is why the Barrier Autobot Wheeljack designed didn't work and also why the Tracker satalites shut down. It also explained why the Decepticon Ravage somehow found his way over to NEST Base, but his priority was destroying the Autobot feline Zephyr and no one else. But the next part of the report is what takes the cake: The reason for all of this was to get something called The Matrix from the leader of the Autobots and use that to regenerate another Allspark, from a supossedly found shard they somehow came across. Afterwards, they plan on inserting the cube inside a machine called the Omega Cyberformer to transform their planet into another Cybertron, killing off any organic life on it._

 _After he was done reading Galloway groaned and rubbed his balding head. "Great... It's bad enough dealing with those damn robots and their demands. Now you're telling me that this is going to happen?"_

 _The informant nodded and didn't say anything. Galloway thought for a few minutes and looked up at him. "Thanks for giving me this. I knew these damn machines would bring trouble with them and now its time for them to leave our planet alone. Once that Ark or whatever comes to Earth everyone will be boarding it and leaving, there's no way in the seven hells I'm letting them stay here much longer."_

 _"Hey, I complectly agree Galloway. So... how are you going to do that without the President's knowledge?" he asked._

 _"Don't worry, I will find a way." ~_

Galloway was reading and re-reading every document he got from his informant. He didn't question how the man got something like this for him, all he knew is that the Autobots overstayed their welcome. He put the documents in his suitcase and took out a black folder, he opened it up to reveal some sort of diagram of a weapon that was currently being made by a group called Black Diamond, a group he himself is secretly operating under the president's nose. He grinned evily as he looked through it.

"Once this is complete we won't even need those damn Autobots anymore. We'll be able to handle any Decepticon that comes our way."

AN: Sorry if this seems a little short. Next chapter will be a time skip into the next week and will be a bit longer, depends on the plot bunnies. R&R please!


End file.
